Valkyrie's Flight
by Ron the True Fan
Summary: 25 years after Armies of Heaven and Hell, Maria Avalonia-Pinkerton takes up her father's sword and fights against the Titans, but is her father actually dead? Final chapter in the THAB universe.
1. Prologue

Valkyrie's Flight

Cosmic Era year 111: 25 years after what is called the Colonial Civil War, where two titanic forces commanded by Ronald Pinkerton, a former Colonial Corp of Engineers officer, and William Adama, commander of the Colonial Fleet, fought for a battle of supremacy. The Colonel lost, but a number of organizations were spawned from the conflict, from a reborn Blue Cosmos to the Universal Century's corrupt police organization, the Titans, which still run rampant and, to boost their numbers, use the same cloning technology Ron created during the Colonial Civil War. 36 year old Maria Avalonia-Pinkerton, daughter of Nova Avalonia and Ronald Pinkerton, during a visit to a museum, took up her father's Mobile Suit, the 28 year old ADF-X01A2 Morgan, to defend the rebuilt Junius Seven against Titans-operated CDF-01D GN Darts.

Prologue: Death of Peace

Maria knew the Morgan.

She created the CDF-06 Susanowo from the suit after it was fully restored.

Like her father, she gained an eye for design.

But she'd never gotten inside of a Mobile Suit, let alone piloted one!

'What would dad do?'

The Darts were closing it on the Morgan.

She activated the DRAGOONs.

They fell off, but they tracked both enemy Darts.

The eight weapons fired, destroying one of the Darts.

The second one ran off, fearing for his life as the Morgan took aim at him.

"Darts may have FTL and GN drives, but they do need a mothership nearby. But I can't do anything in this thing with the OS like this!"

She began rewriting the OS.

'My father was a genius when it came to Mobile Suit and Operating System design, but this is a mess!'

She rewrote it quickly, making it pilotable.

Others tried climbing into the other museum suits.

"Don't be foolish! Most of these are just shells!"

Two suits, the Strike used to kill her father, and the Impulse, activated.

"_We're Colonial Mobile Suit pilots, little girl!_ _Name_!"

"Maria Avalonia-Pinkerton!"

"_Shit, boss. It's the heir to the Pinkerton name. And she's got the Morgan, of all MSs_..."

"Your turn! Name and rank!"

"_Marie Hawke, ma'am_!"

'Ma'am? I'm from Morgenroete. Wait...oh, shit!'

"Don't tell me...anyone in Morgenroete has a Colonial commission?"

"_In times of war, Major_."

"And you are?"

"_Ryu Zala, Captain in the Colonial Mobile Suit Corps, and your new XO as of this moment_."

"I'm not military! I'm from Morgenroete!"

"_Everyone in Morgenroete has a military commission; besides, you're the daughter of the man who created the Colonial Mobile Suit Corps_!"

Maria sighed.

"My mother did this, right?"

"_Your mother_?"

"My full name, retard: Avalonia-Pinkerton. My mother is Nova Avalonia!"

"_As in Vice-Admiral Avalonia, the commander of the MS_ _Corps_?"

"The same."

"_Well, it was made during the Colonial Civil War_..."

Maria pulled out a revolver.

It belonged to her mother: a CCE issue S&W M29.

"Ok, I know that museum suits are never recharged, but try to get the damn things ready. Where's the closest ship?"

"_The_ Psycho."

"The flagship of the fleet? Shit, you must be good."

"_Are you kidding? We suck! We're barely techs_!"

"Well, today you're pilots. Get ready!"

The Morgan walked to an airlock built to transport exhibits into the museum level.

"The nuclear reactor's offline. No wonder the DRAGOONs aren't working the way they should. The battery's relying on a Mk V GN drive that hasn't been tuned in 25 years! I'd better get the reactor online, or I'm screwed."

Then the Strike and the Impulse joined the Morgan in the airlock.

"_You know, we're Viper pilots and MS techs. We're not cut out for this work_!"

"Shut up! We're the only ones that can defend this PLANT! Get ready: we're launching out!"

Maria got the reactor online.

"ADF-X01A2 Morgan, Maria Avalonia-Pinkerton, launching out!"

Going mach 3 in 5 seconds, the old suit left the colony and entered space for the first time in years.

Maria, having never piloted a Viper at high speed, was anything but prepared.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Unlike her father at age 73, she didn't have a Gundanium skeleton, nor any kind of piloting training.

Battlestar _Psycho_: Admiral Leland Adama commanding

"This alliance is falling apart! Half the members of the Earth Alliance are led by Titans operatives, ZAFT and the PLANTs don't trust them and we haven't had any contact with the Anno Domini universe in 20 years!"

"Admiral, sixteen Titans MS carriers were spotted near Junius Seven. Two of our techs and a Morgenroete designer are going after them."

"What Mobile Suits are they using?"

"A Strike, an Impulse and...I don't believe this. The Morgenroete designer's piloting the Morgan!"

"The Morgan? Who's piloting it?"

"This is ironic: Maria Avalonia-Pinkerton."

"Ron's daughter? That's begging for trouble!"

The Admiral got up.

"Contact those suits! And find out if Junius Seven is intact! I don't want another Bloody Valentine fiasco on my hands!"

"Yes, sir!"

Back with the museum suits

The Morgan dodged GN beam rounds from a Titans-produced GN-007 Arios.

"_You're a quick learner_!"

"I'm a Pinkerton; we always learn quickly! That's why my father was the first Colonial MS pilot!"

Using her father's signature twin bladed beam saber, Maria attacked the Celestial Being-designed MS.

Cutting the suit in half was no problem.

The pilot, a grunt from the reserve corps, was killed instantly.

Three Civil Astrays, the mascot MS for the Titans, opened fire with their beam pistols. Maria blocked the shot with the lightwave shield.

"I'm getting pretty good at this!"

She shot down two Astrays, then combined the two rifles for a final shot.

She took the beam pistols and rapid fired them.

Then she had an idea.

The Buster Rifle was still mounted at the hip.

"No time like the present."

The two weapons were put into the slots where the beam rifles would've been.

It worked. She combined the two rifles, forming what her father called the shotgun of death.

She grabbed both rifles and fired, hitting a cloaked GAT-207 Blitz.

"_How the hell did she do that_?"

Ryu's Impulse dodged an attack from a GN Dart, but the Dart exploded in seconds.

"_What the_?"

He looked up.

A Colonial Mk VII Leo, one of the few After Colony MSs used by the Fleet, had destroyed the Dart with a beam round to the chest.

"_Hey, little brother_."

Marina Zala, pilot of the CDF-AC-001 Leo, was a member of the Colonial Corp of Engineers: one of their spec ops pilots.

"_Marina? What the hell are you doing here_?"

"_My job! What are you doing in a 25 year old MS_?"

"_Following orders_!"

He fired at a GN-XIV and destroyed it.

"_And you flunked the exam_, how?"

"_Couldn't understand the OS! Making heads or tails of it_..."

He shot another GN Dart down.

"_Was impossible_!"

Then they saw the _Pegasus_-Class ship.

It was in Titans colors, just like the report said.

"_Admiral said there were three of you. I know your flunky's around here somewhere_." "_Marie's _not_ my flunky_!"

"Well, where's the third suit?"

The engines on the _Pegasus_-Class ship exploded.

"_Holy shit! What the hell was that_?"

Then she spotted the suit. 25 years on, and it was still feared in MS circles as the ultimate Mobile Suit of its' time: the **A**dvanced Colonial **D**efense **F**ighter-e**X**perimental Zero One Alpha Two Morgan. (AN: Yes, that's what ADF-X means)

Marina gulped.

The Leo was the best spec ops suit her squadron had (as it was run down) and even an experimental Mk IX Leo stood no chance against a Morgan series suit!

"Hey, guys! Who's the guy in the piece of shit?"

"_I'll give you piece of shit, you little_-!"

She fired at the Morgan, but the pilot, a woman blocked the attack using a beam saber. "Hey, I'm just saying! That Leo's, what, 17 years old? The 05 Caprica Flag was better then that thing, and it was _older_!"

"_What's your name, kid_?"

"I'm 36! You're the kid!"

"_But_ _you sound like you're 16. You're an Avalonia_!"

"Correction, Zala: I'm Maria Avalonia-Pinkerton, Morgenroete's main designer of Mobile Weapons!"

"_Aw, frak! A Pinkerton? That means you're the Colonel's kid_!"

"And the second Pinkerton to pilot the ADF-X01A2 Freedom Morgan!"

And that's the first chapter of the second THAB series, focusing on his daughter: Maria.

The name also reflects her callsign: (which she will not be given for a few chapters) Valkyrie.

Ron will appear in this series as a primary villain, but his villainy will be eclipsed by both Hiling Care (who survived the final battle of AOHAH) and Wang Lu Mei, who is obsessed with Ron enough to actually rape him.

And, I'm sorry, Grea, but no Star Wars, just anime and Gundam.

The Gundam series' in this trilogy include:

Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam (a semi-canon universe where Ron didn't show up until the beginning of the second series) and Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack (See Zeta Gundam)

Eureka 7 (one of the first mecha animes I ever watched)

Mobile Suit Turn A Gundam (The only Gundam that has a fucking mustache!)

Now, this won't be updated that much: I need to get my hands on Zeta Gundam and Turn A Gundam, which is going to be a bitch.

Wish me luck!

Next Time: Maria is pressganged into the Colonial Fleet just as the Titans declare war on the Colonies and her allies.

Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 1: All out War

Valkyrie's Flight

Chapter 1: All-out War

The Morgan landed on the Psycho, the first MS only Colonial Heavy Battlestar.

The techs and deckhands looked at the 9th Generation Mobile Suit. Even the Mk V Darts were only 6th Generation, using a battery system designed by the late Ronald Pinkerton that gave it an operating time close to the ZGMF-X10A Freedom, and the Mk V had been in service since the Colonial Civil War.

The closest they had to a 9th Generation suit was the CDF-06 Susanowo, created from data on the Morgan, and that wasn't even in service.

"All hands remain at combat level one. Titans POWs being recovered."

"_Battlestar _Legacy_ closing. All Mobile Suits prepare for combat_."

"I thought the _Legacy_ was a Colonial ship."

"She was retired after the Colonial Civil War. The Titans, bastards that they are, stole it as their flagship."

"_Maria Avalonia-Pinkerton, to CIC. Maria Avalonia-Pinkerton, CIC_."

She got out of the Morgan and walked to CIC. After all, she studied the blueprints.

Admiral Leland Adama was studying a report from the _Rebirth_, another 3rd Generation Battlestar.

"Admiral, Miss Pinkerton is here."

"Very good."

He turned to see the young woman.

Her stoic face was like that of Ronald Pinkerton, her father, although she looked more like her mother.

"You have a knack for piloting the Morgan like your father."

"I've never flown a Mobile Suit before now. How could I fly it like my bastard of a father?"

"While your father betrayed us, he was still the first Colonial MS pilot and the greatest designer we've ever had until you joined Morgenroete."

"Well, I wanted to get out of my father's shadow! If joining Morgenroete did that, I wouldn't care! Besides, I was born in the Terran system. I'm not Colonial!"

"I'm not here to debate this with you. Since you're the only one who can pilot the Morgan, I'm promoting you to Colonel."

"I've been shanghaied into the Fleet? Fuck!"

"Don't, Colonel. You won't be leaving yet. The Titans have declared war on us: ALL of us."

"Just because Earth is a Colonial ally-"

"They want us all dead! And they want three things: _Galactica's_ hulk, the Morgan and you!"

"Why me?"

"You're the daughter of Ronald Pinkerton, the perfect symbol for an organization based on Ron's Colonial Fleet; _Galactica_ was the first ship Ron served on, so they want her and the Morgan, as it was his greatest Mobile Suit."

"That's a stupid reason!" The DRADIS blared a warning.

"Titans battle group approaching! _Ra-Cailum_-Class battleships, _Archangel_-Class assault carriers, five _Minerva_-Class ACs and one Legacy-Class Battlestar Dreadnought!"

"Oh, shit! Prepare all Mobile Suit teams and Viper squadrons for anti-MS and anti-ship combat! Colonel, get to your Mobile Suit."

"Can't we talk with them?"

"We've tried that a number of times, but it never works. Get to the Morgan! Your team'll attack the _Legacy_!"

"The _Legacy_? I thought that was a Colonial ship."

"It was captured; now go!" She ran to the port flight pod, getting to the Morgan. Her two unlikely teammates were getting new weapons for their MSs. Marina was getting back into her Leo. "What's going on?"

"Condition One: Titans battle group!"

"They never tell me anything."

Maria got back into the Morgan and entered the launch pattern.

Mk XI Vipers and Mk VI Darts catapulted from the flagship, going to intercept the large Titans force.

"_Morgan Squadron leader, this is Admiral Adama_."

"Morgan Squadron?"

"_You're flying the Morgan, boss, hence the name_."

"_Go ahead, Admiral_."

"_We've got 600 Mobile suits coming at us. I hope you've got your father's piloting skills, because those are the elites of the Titans_."

"_What the hell? I've got a new contact: unknown classification_!"

"_Run it through the database! Find a close match_!"

"_It's not a ship_!"

Maria looked at the contact.

Only three Mobile Suits had that maneuverability: the ADF-X01A2 Morgan, which she was piloting, the CDF-06 Susanowo, which the Titans couldn't get their hands on and the 00 Freedom, a Celestial Being Mobile Suit.

"_I've got a 62% match to...the ADF-X01A2_ _Morgan_?"

"_But the boss is piloting that Suit_!"

"It's got to be another Morgan series suit."

'The original was destroyed and rebuilt as the A3 Freedom, the 02 was never accounted for, Ali Al-Saachez and the 03 disappeared after the final battle and the 04 was destroyed by the A2 I'm piloting. That means...'

"It's a new model!"

Suddenly the Titans force was crippled by DRAGOON, Fang and Funnel fire, and the _Legacy_ jumped away.

"Who the hell?"

A laugh was heard over the wireless.

"_That sounds like Aunt Helena, only more insane_!"

"_Attention, all Colonial units! If an Adama is listening, know this: I'M_ _BACK_!"

"_YOU_?"

"_Who is that_?"

"_Who's speaking? Name_!"

"Maria Avalonia-Pinkerton, pilot of the ADF-X01A2 Morgan!"

"_You sound just like your mother_."

"My mother? Who are you?"

"_Former Colonial Corp of Engineers leader and original pilot of the ADF-X01 Morgan, Colonel Ronald Pinkerton_!"

Maria was mortified.

She knew her father lost his body to Helena Asuka and got a female cloned version of Shinn's body, but he was long dead.

"Prove it!"

"_Sure. Pilot of the Strike, come at me full force_!"

"_With pleasure_!"

"Marie, no!"

"_Your suit's just a Morgan knockoff and you're just another clone_!"

Using the sword, Marie attacked the Morgan copy, but the suit caught the sword.

"_This isn't the A2. This is the ADF-X01A4 Morgan_!"

The Strike's sword was broken in half, which, by all measures, was impossible.

"_Holy shit_!"

Maria flew in to try and stop her father from killing Marie.

Still, the odds weren't in her favor.

Then her actions felt faster, and the world around her slower.

It appeared she inherited another thing from her father: the Superior Evolutionary Element Destined-factor, or SEED mode.

She engaged the A4, actually forcing her father to fall back.

"_You're definitely my daughter! I will see you later_!"

The A4 transformed into a sleeker version of the A2 (AN: Think ADF-01F Falken from Ace Combat 5) and flew off. Marina fired at the A4, but was shot at by the target.

Her Leo was destroyed, although she survived.

"_That damned thing's using Minovsky and GN particles to mask his trail! Use visual tracking_!"

"_I can't! He just jumped away_!"

Battlestar Psycho: 2 hours later

"This is insane! He died during that battle over Char years ago!"

"The Nova Bomb that destroyed the Sara system created an extra-dimensional rift. It could've acted like a universal FTL drive. At any rate, that doesn't matter now: my father is alive and that is a bad thing."

Lee Adama took a drink of bourbon.

"Where the hell has he been?" "An alternate version of the Universal Century where he never appeared. He imprinted the data of his travels on the computer of Marina's damaged Leo."

"We're getting her out of the spec ops squadrons and in our regular forces. She'll pilot your new Susanowo prototype."

"The V3? I wasn't planning to put that in service for another two months!"

"We've got no choice. Get it on board the _Psycho_ within three days; we're going after him."

"Fine. I'll get the Susanowo V3 on board within two hours. The Morgan A2's support fighter, the Chaos 0 Raiser, and the Striker Packs will be here in 15 minutes from Junius Seven."

"_The _Hellion_ will be here in 2 minutes_."

"Make that two."

Maria grabbed the data disk containing all the data on her father's travels in the second Universal Century universe.

It all started when he entered an organization called the AEUG.

25 years earlier: Moon

Ron woke up in orbit of Earth's Moon.

'Why the hell aren't I dead?'

Then he spotted a ship. "_Unidentified Mobile Suit, this is Anti Earth Union Group vessel _Argama_. Identify yourself_!"

"Colonel Ronald Pinkerton, Colonial Corp of Engineers. I'm friendly."

"_Ronald? That's a man's name_."

"It's a long story. Just let me on board; I'm leaking." "_Leaking_?"

"My suit's punctured, dumbass! Don't be perverted!"

"_We're sending out Lieutenant Quattro Bajeena to pick you up_."

"No problems here."

A suit that looked like the Taurus grabbed his Dart and took him to the _Argama_.

When the airlock on the _Argama_ shut, Ron finally took off his helmet.

"I can survive without oxygen thanks to the rebreather, but it's a pain."

He opened the cockpit and got out.

Getting out of the Taurus-esque suit was a man Ron actually gave a Mobile Suit to: a man called the Red Comet.

"CHAR!"

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy watching _Zeta Gundam_.

I like doing AUs, and since few people have watched _Zeta Gundam_ or _Turn A Gundam_, I'm giving you one hell of a story.

Here's the character list for this story.

Colonial Fleet (More to be added)

Maria Avalonia-Pinkerton

Marie Hawk

Ryu and Marina Zala

Lee Adama

Titans (MSZG)

Jamitov Hymem

Paptimus Scirocco

Jerid Messa

Bask Om

Four Murasame

Kacricon Cacooler

Franklin Bidan

Hilda Bidan

Jamaican Daninghan

Mouar Pharaoh

Reccoa Londe (Defected from AEUG)

Rosamia Badam

Sarah Zabiarov

Yazan Gable

AEUG/Karaba

Blex Forer

Henken Bekkener

Astonaige Medoz

Quattro Bajeena/Char Aznable

Kamille Bidan

Bright Noa

Judau Ashta

Emma Sheen

Fa Yuiry

Reccoa Londe

Katz Kobayashi

Apolly Bay

Roberto

Torres

Shinta and Qum

Titans (Ron based)

Unknown, likely led by Hiling Care and Wang Lu Ming

Neo-Zeon arc and Correct Century arc characters will be added when the chapters get there.


	3. Chapter 2: Full Frontal Assault

Valkyrie's Flight

Chapter 2: Full Frontal Assault

The red suit wearing man looked at the seemingly female pilot.

The look on 'her' face was of pure anger, but the voice was male.

'Is she a Newtype?'

'No, asshole.'

Char's eyes widened.

'I'm male and an Innovator!'

'How do you know who I am?'

'What's the year?'

'Universal Century 0086.'

'I killed you in 0080, during a major battle. You were a major pain to kill.'

'I'm still alive.'

'It was in another universe, you idiot. Evidently, I've ended up in another Universal Century timeline where I never showed up and helped _White Base_ escape you a number of times.'

'I see.'

Then the captain of the _Argama_ appeared.

"You must be the pilot we rescued. I'm Henken Bekkener, captain of the _Argama_."

"Colonel Ronald Pinkerton, Twelve Colonies of Kobol."

"Kobol?"

"It's a long story. Do you have anyone with Mobile Suit construction capabilities?"

"Anaheim Electronics. Why? You've got a good Mobile Suit right over there."

"The Dart is the most basic of all Colonial Mobile Suits. It's a mass produced MS."

"Mass production? But-"

"I fight better in a customized suit. My personal design: the ADF-XXX Morgan series."

"Morgan? Sounds feminine."

"Make no mistake. Where I'm from, the name 'ADF-X01 Morgan' brings fear and respect, mostly the former. I'm designing the A3 in my head as I speak. I'll put it on paper and give it to Anaheim."

"He's not lying. Plus we could use a new pilot."

"I've got 19 years of MS piloting under my belt. I'm the best pilot you could ask for."

Ron got back into the Dart and pulled out a disk.

"This is the data on every type of MS I've seen or designed. Take it."

"Sure. We'll get your flight suit patched up."

Ron took the suit off and got into his Colonial uniform, something he hadn't worn in a long time.

"Here."

One of the techs caught the suit.

The navy blue Colonial uniform was almost one size too big for Ron's female frame.

Still, the body was close to adult size, and would be there in less then a year.

"So, where's your next operation?"

"A minor Titans base."

"And where would that be?"

"Side 7, the old factory where the Gundam-"

"I know the place. I'll be back."

"What? But your suit-"

"My body's modified with cybernetic technology I designed myself. I can survive without oxygen, but it's not a nice feeling."

He got back in the Dart.

"Get me to the catapult, or my FTL drive is going to damage your ship!"

"_FTL what_?"

"_Get that Mobile Suit on the catapult_!"

The Dart was moved into the launch zone.

"Ronald Pinkerton, CDF-01 Dart, taking off!"

The Dart was launched quickly from the _Argama_ and jumped away seconds later.

"What was that?"

"I think that was that FTL drive he spoke of."

Meanwhile, Ron had entered the colony and spotted the base.

A few RGM-179 GM IIs were protecting the base, but they were cannon fodder to a Dart.

Hell, they were cannon fodder for a GINN.

A few beam rounds were enough to kill them.

"I miss the Morgan."

Then the base came into view.

"It's a factory."

And Ron had little else to do but blow it up.

He took aim and fired, destroying the factory and the adjoining base.

"Too easy."

He jumped back to the _Argama_.

One month later

Ron finally finished the design for the A3 and A4 Morgans.

The A3 would be upgraded into the A4 within six months.

He'd sent the basic frame design over 3 weeks before, along with instructions to make the materials needed (I.e. Titanium-A and Diamond Carbon) and Ron was finalizing the design of the new weapons systems.

He was including the DRAGOONs and Ultra Fangs, along with the Universal Century's Funnels, which were inside the wings.

Anaheim had also built Ron a replacement suit: the ZGMF-X23SRPC Saviour.

It was different from the one he supplied Char in that it didn't have a nuclear reactor, just the same battery used by the Colonial Fleet.

"We're attacking Gryps 2 to get our hands on the Mk II Gundam. I'd like you to be in on it, Colonel."

"I'll take the Saviour. Take it out for a spin."

"That the final design for the A3 Morgan?"

"That's the A4. The A3 is the first one. I'll upgrade it to the A4 in a few months. What's the status on its construction?"

"They're finishing the frame, but they're having a hard time with the-what did you call it? Daze Shift Armor?"

"_Phase_ Shift Armor. All Gundam-type MSs have it."

"Not ours."

"Well, they are mainly made of ceramic and carbon composite with a metal covering. Mine's made of E-carbon, Diamond Carbon, Titanium-A and Gundanium, making it tougher then others."

"And that's why it's taking so long to build! How the hell are we going to mass produce the Morgan-"

"You aren't. The Morgan is my MS, and you aren't mass producing it. Get that through your head...Or I'll bash it in."

The AEUG had learnt three things about Ronald Pinkerton: One, call him a girl and his vibroblade will castrate you and make it worse by burning you, mainly because the damn thing will make something akin to a beam saber. (AN: The SVMS-01 Union Flag has one, and the physics are sound)

Two, he knows how to kill silently, and with everyone in sight.

They learned that when a Titans officer came on board and refused to answer any questions.

He killed him with a simple touch.

The third?

Even though his Dart was a mass produced suit, it could kick even Quattro's ass.

"_Captain, a contact is inbound_."

"That would be the Morgan."

"You told me it wasn't finished."

The basic frame is done, along with the controls. It's only got basic weapons, but it'll do until the reactor's done and the rest of the frame is complete."

"Wait, what?"

"The Freedom-style wings will be welded on by me personally. The rest can be handled by Anaheim's people."

Ron got to the hanger, where the Morgan A3, minus the wings, was standing.

It looked like a combination of the Strike with the Exia's GN Sword and GN Beam Pistol. The rest of the weapons were in a large container.

"Looks like I'll be piloting the Morgan instead."

"It's not finished!"

"I'm not going up against a fleet; just a minor base."

"It's a major base!"

"Do they have a heavy positron cannon?"

"No."

"Then I'm the only one you need to send."

"I'll send our Rick Dias squadron with you. I'm not sure about the Morgan's abilities when it's like this."

"As long as I have a beam saber, and a lightwave shield, I'll be fine."

"Making those GN drive things was a pain, but we got them ready. And your Chaos 0 XN Raiser's done."

"We'll worry about that later. For now, I've got a Morgan to test."

Ron got in and saw the GN drive stats.

"Almost perfect."

"Almost?"

"You nearly perfected the conditions at Jupiter, but you missed a few things. I'll equip the _Argama_ with an FTL drive, jump us to Jupiter and fix the damn thing properly after the mission."

"A what?"

"You've never explained it to us, either."

"It's an acronym. It means Faster Then Light drive."

Ron closed the cockpit and activated the OS.

It read 'MOBILE SUIT NEO OPERATION SYSTEM: **G**eneration **U**nsubdued **N**uclear **D**rive **A**ssault **M**odule G.U.N.D.A.M Complex Series CDF-101-O1 MSF A3 C.D.F.'

"All available weapons systems are online. GN drive Mk VI online and running at 43%. Trans-Am System operational. Ultracompact Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor online and operational at 100%. Variable Phase Shift Armor and Trans Phase Armor online. Get me out there!"

The Morgan was moved onto the launch catapult.

Then the suit rocked.

The computer detected three more weapons systems: DRAGOONs, Fangs and Funnels. "Who put that on my MS?"

Then the DRADIS detected one Rick Dias.

"_I did, Colonel_."

The wings were permanently fixed to the frame, thanks to nanomachines created by Anaheim.

"Lieutenant Bajeena, I'm going to kill you later. All systems online. Colonel Ronald Pinkerton, ADF-X01A3 Morgan, taking off!"

The Morgan A3 flew off from the Argama, heading toward Green Noa 2.

Then the GN drive started up.

"Trans-Am!"

The Morgan grabbed the red Rick Dias and sped toward the colony now known as Gryps.

Unfortunately, I will need to skip episodes to get the story moving, but you know that already.

Mobile Suits seen this chapter:

CDF-01A Mk V Dart: Basic Mobile suit of the Colonial Fleet; Based on MVF-11F Murasame; First Mobile suit to use battery nearly matching nuclear powered Gundam-types. Designed by Ronald Pinkerton during the Second Cylon War.

RGM-179 GM II: The Earth Federation's main MS until UC 0092; used by both AEUG and Titans.

RMS-99 Rick Dias: The AEUG's main Mobile Suit after the GM II; designed and built by Anaheim Electronics.

ADF-X01A3 Morgan: Ultimate Colonial MS line; first to use Ultracompact Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor, GN drive, near-nuclear battery and Ultracompact Minovsky reactor; first to use both Variable Phase Shift Armor and Trans Phase Armor in metal layers; first to use DRAGOON, Fang and Funnel weapons systems; Based on ADF-X01A2 Morgan, which is based on the CDF-01 Dart, ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom and Wing Zero; designed by Ronald Pinkerton, built by Anaheim Electronics and piloted by Ronald Pinkerton.

Next Time: Ron and Char meet a boy who has a girl-sounding name and a Gundam Mk II.

Ja Ne!


	4. Chapter 3: Gundam Mk II vs Morgan A3

Valkyrie's Flight

Chapter 3: RX-179 Gundam Mk II vs. ADF-X01A3 Morgan

Char had a hard time handling the high speed of the Morgan's Trans-Am, and was unable to hold onto the Morgan's leg.

"_Hard time, kid_?"

"Kid?"

"_You're not even 27, Char. I'm 74 years old_."

"74?"

"_My family's long lived. Genetic engineering's in my ancestry. My grandmother lived until she was 200_."

"That your maximum lifespan?"

"_Nope. Truth is, none of us know. My grandmother was killed during an attack on my homeworld 14 years ago_."

"What happened?"

"We've got a lot of time. I'll tell you the whole story."

2 hours later

The death of Char's own family was nothing to the Fall of the Colonies.

12 planets, billions of lives: all dead in a matter of seconds.

The four year chase of the Fleet by the Cylons, the finding of two Terran warships and discovering Earth at war during the end of the journey: it seemed like an epic story to say the least.

But according to the Colonel, he's told that story 5 times already.

And the Cylons themselves seemed... obsessed with the death of all humanity.

At least that may have changed.

According to his reports, after the so-called Colonial Civil War, the Cylons packed up and left for a new world to call their own.

"_We're_ _here_."

The Morgan and Rick Dias entered the colony.

The place was in a state of chaos.

"_I'll go do some killing. Fangs_!"

The GN particle using weapons deployed and opened fire on all Titans MSs.

The only exception was the Gundam Mk II, because they were going to capture it.

"Careful! You're going to damage the colony with that kind of weapons fire!" _"I was born on a ship; I know that_!"

"I never knew that."

"_I was always meant to be in space, to be a pilot of fighters. I've flown every kind of Viper and Raptor, designed the modern Colonial Fleet and I'm the pilot of the 12 Colonies of Kobol's ultimate Mobile Suit! And no one will survive if they stand in my way_!"

The DRAGOONs and Funnels deployed.

"_FULL BURST_!"

Ron destroyed everything: Titans operated buildings, Mobile Suits, even ships.

'He's suppressed his emotions to the point where if he's in combat and he gets pissed, he loses it and goes crazy!'

Then they spotted the Gundam Mk II.

"It's Unit 2! Colonel, if you're done killing everything in sight-"

"_I'm a little busy, Char! Some idiot actually has enough skills to give me a hard time_!" "You're holding back."

"_If I was going full-out, this colony would've been destroyed the second we got here_!" "Go full out on this guy then!"

"_Finally_!"

The idiot in the GM II was killed within seconds after that.

"Now, time to capture-What the hell?"

Unit Three wasn't piloted by a member of the Titans.

That was clear when it grabbed unit two. Ron aimed at the cock pit of unit two, planning to dispose of the pilot...painfully.

The only weapon that could without causing too much damage were the rather large 75mm Igelstellung CWIS guns.

When the cockpit door opened, Ron opened fire.

It _wasn't_ pretty.

'Well, you have to admit, he's good at tying up loose ends. Although, he's rather...evil.' "_Oi! Unit Three! You with us or not_?"

"_Yeah...I'm with you_."

"_What's your name, kid_?"

"_Kamille Bidan_."

"_Is that with a K or a C_?"

"_K; why_?"

"_It can be spelt either way, but if it's a K, it's a male name_."

"_Finally, someone understands_!"

"_Grab Unit Two, kid. I'll get us out of here_."

The remote controlled weapons returned to the Morgan, and Ron grabbed all three Mobile Suits.

"_Get ready. This is going to hurt_."

"_What's going to hurt_?"

"Trans-Am!"

The three MSs were dragged back to the _Argama_ at high speed. Ron hacked into the Mk II's warbook.

"_Looks like the Feds made a mistake making Zeon-based MSs. This RMS-106 Hizack seems based on the MS-06 Zaku_."

"It is. How-"

"_Hacked into the Mk II's warbook. It's rather easy_."

"_So, Lieutenant Quattro_-"

"_Lieutenant _Bajeena. _Follow military protocol, kid_."

Kamille groaned.

"_What's the speed_?"

"_Mach 13.4_."

"We should be dead!"

"_AG dampeners. Uh-oh. Three Zaku-type MSs. IDing as Hizacks, Titans-operated_."

Kamille couldn't move the Gundam Mk II.

"_What's going on_?"

"_There's an air leak in the cockpit, kid. Keep going. I'll keep those Hizacks off your asses_."

The Rick Dias and the Gundam Mk II let go, and Ron turned back.

"_Ass-kicking time_!"

The two MMI-M20A Xiphias B railcannons (mounted in a style akin to the GN-008 Seravee, only inside the leg itself) opened fire, destroying one of them, and damaging another.

The one piloted by Jerid Messa dodged the cannon fire, but couldn't dodge the MGX-2350 "Callidus" multi-phase beam cannon fire.

The Hizack was crippled, but Ron couldn't kill him.

"_He has skill. I'll spare him. For now_."

The Morgan jumped away, returning to the Argama.

"_What in the_-"

"_Long story. Here come the Gundams_."

The three MSs, going at Mach 10.7, and slowing down, (thankfully for the pilots) landed on the _Argama's_ catapult.

You don't want to know what the damage was.

"_Is the catapult _ supposed_ to be at that angle_?"

The deadpan answer from the Captain was a no.

15 minutes later

Ron chuckled. Char's nose was broken, Apolly was comatose, Kamille had a dislocated shoulder, the _Argama's_ catapult was damaged and he got two more kills added to his ridiculously long list.

All in all: a good day.

"I've modified your Minovsky reactor into an FTL drive. It was one hell of a bitch to do it without you noticing."

"Secretive, aren't you, Colonel?"

"Actually, because I'm missing, the Colonial Fleet promoted my ass to Rear Admiral. But you can still call me Colonel. Anaheim built a factory with an FTL drive that'll jump into Jupiter orbit. You'll be able to build the newest design of MS I've created: the GNX-Y903VS Brave."

"The Brave?"

"You'll like them."

Ron pulled out a suit design.

It was based on the SVMS-01 Union Flag, but unlike the GN Flag, this one could transform into a fighter.

"It's a good design. But-"

"The GN drive factory can build them, as well. All you need are basic pilots. This Brave will replace your Rick Dias as your primary MS."

He looked at the Morgan.

"And I'll be able to replace the GN Tau drives on the Morgan. It's annoying to use those things."

"We're fine."

"You're all Newtypes and Oldtypes. I'm an Innovator. You'd never understand."

"Could you try to explain?"

"White-hot spikes shoved through my skull. That's how it feels."

"Well, that sounds very painful, Colonel."

"Well, it could be worse. If my body wasn't modified, I'd be having my period right now."

Half the men in the room fainted.

"What? It's a normal, biological function!"

"I think you killed them, Colonel. You and a period is a bad thing."

I'm BBBBAAAACCCCKKKK!

I am so sorry, everyone, but my computer was massively upgraded and MS2003 went to hell. I got OpenOffice instead, and it's working wonders!

No offense to my female readers, but I do speak the truth: it's nothing to be embarrassed about. Please forgive me.

MSs seen this chapter

RX-179 Gundam Mk II: As the name states, this is an upgraded version of the original Gundam. While it doesn't use Luna Titanium as its' armor, it's still deadly.

RMS-106 Hizack: The Zaku of the EFSF, it's a lot more powerful, carrying a beam rifle and beam saber. But, like the Zaku II, it's a cannon fodder mecha.

GN-008 Seravee (referenced): A Celestial Being artillery MS, piloted by Tieria Arde during Season Two of Gundam 00. the leg cannon design was refined into the railcannons used by the Morgan A3 and A4.

GNX-Y903VS Brave: In Gundam metaverse canon, the Brave was developed from the Union Flag. It is seen in Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Awakening of the Trailblazer.

In the THAB/Valkyrie's Flight verse, it's still developed from the Flag, but designed by the CCE's former head designer and commander, Colonel Ronald Pinkerton, making it more powerful then the movie MS.

Next Time: Emma Sheen defects to the _Argama_ and the ship itself jumps to Jupiter to make repairs.

Ja Ne!


	5. Chapter 4: Defections and Braves

Valkyrie's Flight

Chapter 4: Defections and Braves

Ron chuckled. After the death of Kamille's mother, he was captured, and about 8 hours later, all three Gundam Mk IIs, along with Lieutenants Emma Sheen and Franklin Bidan, came on board the _Argama_.

Ron was making sure that the elder Bidan was entertained; after all, both of them were engineers.

"So, your Mobile Suit was designed by you, after a large number of Mobile Suits, and can transform into a fighter?"

"Yeah, it is. The Morgan's nuclear powered, but it does use a secondary battery and a GN drive as a back up."

"And the GN drive; what is that?"

"A near-infinite power source, normally used for Mobile Suits, but I created a larger Mk IV for my _Hyperion_-Class Battlecruiser."

He kept Franklin from every Mobile Suit on board the _Argama_, but his Morgan had a DNA scanner, so only four people could use it: himself, Kamille, Emma Sheen and Char.

But Franklin kept looking at the Morgan.

"If you're thinking of taking the Morgan back to the Titans, think again. There's a DNA scanner inside the Morgan, and only your son, me, Bajeena and Sheen can pilot the Morgan."

"I'm not a DNA expert, but I know that I have half of Kamille's DNA."

"_Exact_ DNA, not _partial_ DNA. You're stuck here."

"_All hands, prepare for FTL jump_."

"FTL?"

"Faster then light. We're jumping to Jupiter." "Jupiter?" "It's the only place where I can fix the new Mk V GN drive. The first time isn't nice."

"Nice?"

The _Argama_ and the _Monc Blanc_ jumped into Jupiter orbit.

A number of people vomited, including Franklin.

Ron got to the Mk V drive and began to modify it.

The drive was activated and started spewing out thousands of GN particles.

Ron's Innovator powers went into overdrive.

His powers were now beyond even Setsuna.

But there was a problem: he now had a massive headache.

"Franklin, shut the drive down!"

Franklin shut the GN drive down.

The damage was already done; Ron was comatose.

Kamille entered the hanger and saw Ron on the wall, blood leaking from his nose, ears and eyes.

"Medic! Get a medic down here, NOW!"

Five people, including Emma, ran in.

"Oh, my God. What happened here?"

3 hours later

"His brain's heavily damaged by the GN particles. I'm not sure if the damage can be repaired." "By the look of things, his brain's actually repairing itself."

"Even so, the Colonel's 74 years old. His brain is the only thing left from his original body. And we don't have the medical facilities to care for him."

"And we're got a problem. The Titans mimicked our FTL jump. In short, they followed us."

Char sighed.

"Kamille, you'll pilot the Morgan. I'll pilot one of the Gundams."

"No."

They saw the Colonel get up.

"Get me that needle."

The doctor handed the needle to Ron. He stuck it in his neck and injected the medicine into his body. "It's a neural suppressant. Made it myself. I'll pilot the Morgan. Both of you will pilot two of the Gundams. Sheen!"

"Yes, Colonel?"

"You'll pilot the Rick Dias. Our job is to destroy the Titans cruiser; capturing the surviving MSs is secondary. Prep both the Morgan and the Chaos 0 Raiser for launch; it's time it had a combat trial."

"Wait; you're not-"

"I'm fine! My powers are suppressed. I'll get to the Morgan."

"Lieutenant Bidan, get to the Chaos 0 Raiser, get the GN drives online."

Ron ran out of the sick bay, getting to the Mobile Suit deck. The Morgan was raised onto the catapult, and Ron got in.

"Ronald Pinkerton, ADF-X01A3 Morgan, taking off!"

The Morgan flew off, and the tuned and operational Chaos 0 Raiser followed.

"Haro, Docking Mode!"

While Ron hated Haros, the original Chaos 0 Raiser, using a Colonial AI from 60 years ago, had a hard time docking with the Morgan A1 and A2.

Using a Haro was easier.

"_0 Raiser, docking mode! 0 Raiser, docking mode_!"

The wings retracted and the two units docked, making the GNADF-X01A3R Morgan Raiser.

"_Gundam Mk II, Quattro Bajeena, taking off_!"

"_Gundam Mk II, Kamille, let's do it_!"

"_Rick Dias, Emma Sheen, taking off_!"

Ron aimed at the cockpits of the Hizacks, wanting to experiment with them later with using GN drives.

"_Why aren't you destroying them_?"

"I'd like to experiment with them later. Kill the pilots."

"_Colonel, the Saviour's launching_!"

"If I manage to capture that fucker, I'll kill him! BIDAN!"

"_Yes, Colone_l?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"_Returning to the Titans_!"

"To hell with this! DRAGOONs!"

"_Colonel, we still need the Saviour_!"

"The Morgan's a dreadnought, Captain! The Saviour's just another MS!"

Unfortunately, the Saviour was still one of Ron's designs and creations,and Franklin Bidan wasn't worthy of being added to his kill list.

Thankfully, Ron had watched a lot of old science-fiction movies.

One of them was_ Star Trek: Nemesis_. (AN: Me and my OC are alike, and I'm a big Trek fan)

He liked the idea of thalaron radiation, so he designed a small generator that would create something akin to it.

And it worked, beautifully.

He installed one in the Saviour's cockpit, so once he activated it, the poor bastard was dead.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, WHAT THE FUCK?"

The thalaron burst killed Franklin instantly.

The Saviour, however, was still going to end up in the hands of the Titans.

But only Jarid, the so-called Titans ace, was going to fly the Saviour.

"_All forces, fall back! We can't win!" _

"_But we have to capture that Gundam_!"

"_We've already captured one! We're getting the hell out of here_!"

The two cruisers jumped away. "Colonel!"

"Relax. We're in orbit of Io, so they couldn't tell that we're at the fifth planet."

"_That's good, Colonel. We'll be safe here_."

"Not for long, if they're smart."

24 hours later

Kamille had to admit it: the Colonel was a genius.

The Brave could transform, had good armor, and a near-infinite power source.

It gave him the idea for a Gundam design that he called the Zeta Gundam.

"Who'd like to take one of the preproduction ones out for a spin?"

"What?"

"It's a Colonial MS. I'm letting the AEUG use it, though."

"I'll test it out."

Ron looked at Char.

"Good. You take Unit two. Unit One's mine."

"You always test your designs, Colonel?" "

I'm weird that way. Now, let's go."

25 years later: Battlestar _Psycho_

"Colonel Avalonia?"

Maria looked up.

"We're jumping to the Anno Domini universe. You should get in the Morgan."

"Got it. Prep the Chaos 0 Raiser."

She went over to the hanger.

The Anno Domini Earth had been a Titans base for 5 years. It was time for a counterattack.

Still, the Titans would be trilled to know that Ronald Pinkerton, their idol, was still alive.

The Susanowo V3 was on board, and Marina was getting it ready.

"You know you're a Pinkerton when..."

"Quit it. We're jumping into AD Earth orbit."

"Got it. All Morgan Squadron members, to your units!"

Ryu and Marie got into the Strike and Impulse.

"_You'll__ need a callsign, Boss_."

"'Boss' is fine."

"_Well, you've got your father's piloting skills_."

"_Jumping in 10 seconds_."

"Copy that, Apollo."

"_That's 'Admiral' to you, Colonel_."

"A Goddess. Not Greek nor Roman. Norse. A demi-goddess. Valkyrie."

"_Valkyrie_?"

"That's my callsign. Valkyrie."

"_Jump_!"

The Psycho jumped into another universe, and Maria got her first sight of the Solar Array.

"There are a number of Memento Mori weapons all over the Array. Use the METEORs and take them out!"

"Got it. Maria 'Valkyrie' Avalonia-Pinkerton, taking off!"

"_Ryu Zala, Impulse, launching_!"

"_Marina Zala, Susanowo V3, heading out_!"

"_Marie Hawk, Strike, let's do it_!"

All four MSs launched, and their METEORs, or Mobile Suit Embedded Tactical EnfORcer, in this case the Mk IX, using a built-in nuclear reactor and three Mk II kai GN drives.

"_Vipers and Darts are launching! Arrows and Bolts, follow Morgan Squadron_!"

All four linked up with their METEORs.

"_Open fire_!"

The Strike and Impulse opened fire using the METEORs, the Susanowo activated Trans-Am, and the Morgan fired a Full Burst.

The Memento Mori cannons fired, but the _Psycho_ activated her shielding and blocked the strikes. Titans MSs-GN Hizacks, Braves, GN GMs and GNX-IVs-opened fire.

"_Take them out_!"

I'm back, after a long while.

Mobile Suits seen this chapter

METEOR: Short for Mobile suit Embedded Tactical EnFORcer, this weapons platform was upgraded a number of times during the THAB series. The Mk IX uses a huge number of beam weapons, GN missiles, and-optionally-nuclear weapons.

GNADF-X01 Morgan Raiser: As a hybrid of the original Morgan, the Strike Freedom and-in a way-the 00 Gundam, the Morgan can dock with the Chaos 0 Raiser, creating a near-copy of the 00 Raiser, but with the Strike Freedom's 'wings'.

GNCDA-01 Chaos 0 Raiser: Superficially, a copy of the 0 Raiser, but with two Mk V GN drives mounted on it. When attached to the Morgan, the drives go under the wings, giving power to the MS.

GNX-803T GN-XIV: One of many Anno Domini MSs used by the ESFSF, and armed to the teeth. While inferior to the CDF-01D GN Dart-with 4 times the firepower and even greater staying power-the GN-XIV is still a threat to most Colonial vessels.

RMS-106D GN Hizack: An upgraded Hizack using a GN Tau drive. While armed with a modified beam rifle and beam tomahawk, it's still not as lethal as a CDF-01 Dart. As with all cannon fodder mechas, they hunt in packs.

Next Time: Maria's Squadron fights on Anno Domini Earth, to free it from the Titans.

Now, if you excuse me, I have other stories to work on.

Ja Ne!


	6. Chapter 5: Lord's Titans

Valkyrie's Flight

Chapter 5: Lord's Titans

Soran Ibrahim, formally Celestial Being's Setsuna F. Seiei, sighed. After cutting all ties with the Colonial Fleet in 2316, he was put into cold sleep. Other Gundam pilots, including his rival, Graham Aker, and Kira Yamato, pilot of the legendary ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom, joined him.

The second they woke up on board the Pegasus, they heard about the Titans' invasion. They had to live under Titans rule for five years, and that irked Heero and Amuro.

"Now I know how the French felt during the Nazi occupation."

"And the Polish, the Norwegians, the Finnish, the Greeks-"

"Graham."

"Yes, Setsuna?"

"Shut up. And it's Soran; Celestial Being died out 25 years ago."

"_Now hear this! News from the Cosmic Era! The last Mobile Suit of our leader, Ronald Pinkerton, the ADF-X01A2 Morgan, is active once more, under the control of our leader's daughter, Maria Avalonia-Pinkerton! But that is moot. Our missing leader has returned! Colonel Ronald Pinkerton, piloting the ADF-X01A4 Morgan, destroyed a fleet of Colonial vessels, and gave us a message: 'The Colonials will soon fall. Fight on_!'"

Heero pulled out a revolver.

"Anyone for a game of Russian Roulette?"

"Heero, we had no idea. But the question stands: how the hell do we kill that bastard? Every time we hit him with a superweapon, we just gets transported to another universe!"

"Helena nearly killed him with a beam saber."

"And missed the one thing you need to kill him with: his head."

"We'll kill him. It's just a matter of time."

Then an air siren was heard.

"_Colonial Mobile Suits incoming! To the air raid shelters_!"

"Thank you, Lee."

"How are you sure it's not Bill?"

"He'd be 109 by now. No offense, but Admiral William Adama is dead."

Then a number of GN Hizacks took off, and were shot down by an CDF-01D GN Dart.

"We need to get to our Gundams."

"I'll steal one of their Braves. If it's a lefty-"

"Don't shoot it."

"Good. Let's get going."

In orbit of Anno Domini Earth

Maria killed a GNXIV using the METEOR's beam Gatling cannons.

"Admiral, I'm going into the atmosphere! Ditching the METEOR!"

"_We'll pick it up_."

The Morgan detached and entered the atmosphere.

It was one hell of a shooting war down there, with GN Caprica Flags and their battery-powered counterparts fought against Civilian Astrays and GINNs.

'The Titans are in one hell of a sorry state if they're using outdated shit like this.'

Then she saw the elite of the Titans: men and women piloting the GNX-Y903VS Brave.

'Designed by my father, armed to the teeth, and almost as maneuverable as the Morgan in fighter mode.'

She noticed something wrong with one of them: it was carrying the GN rifle on its' _left_ arm, not the _right_.

"Only one man would dare carry it on the left."

Then it started shooting at its' allies.

"I knew it! Graham Aker!"

"_Need a hand, Ms. Pinkerton_?"

"It's Colonel _Avalonia_, and yes, I could use a hand."

"_So could I_!" "On the way! Fangs!"

She launched her Fangs, which attacked most of the Braves.

The rest were killed by Ryu, entering the atmosphere seconds after Maria.

"_What the hell_?"

"Ryu Zala, Graham Aker."

"_The Samurai of the West. I've heard of you. One of the few people to actually defect from Ron's forces during the Colonial Civil War_."

"_And the only survivor_."

Then a number of Taurus MSs came in from the south.

"_Shit_!"

They exploded seconds later.

The cause?

The GN-0000RPSFSC 00 Freedom Gundam, piloted by Soran Ibrahim.

Maria smirked.

Legendary pilots were coming out of the woodwork.

"Setsuna F. Seiei of Celestial Being. It's an honor."

"_My name is Soran Ibrahim, Colonel Avaloni_a."

"It doesn't matter, Setsuna. It's time to kick ass and nuke some assholes! And I'm all out of nukes!"

Two GFAS-X1A7 Destroys approached from the west.

"Shit! I'm not carrying the Destiny Striker Pack!"

"_You won't need it_."

One of the Destroys exploded.

Out of the remains, the RXA-93 v Gundam flew out.

Piloting it was Amuro Ray, the While Devil himself.

The other was destroyed by a very powerful beam cannon.

Maria knew that one all too well.

The ADF-X01A2 was based on it: XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero, piloted by Heero Yuy.

"Nice shot, Heero Yuy!"

"_Target destroyed; Tokyo, Japan is no longer under enemy control. How many Colonial Battlestars are in orbit_?" "Just one: the flagship _Psycho_." "_Named after Colonel Pinkerton's callsign_?" "It was designed by my grandfather." "_No wonder_." "_Morgan Squadron, report_!" "Admiral, we've made contact with Celestial Being. They're with us."

"_Copy that. The _Pinkerton and the Pathfinder ju_st jumped in and have begun their attack at the AEU and Union. Wait-What the frak_?"

"What is it?"

"_The A4 just jumped in_!"

"_Shit! Here comes Daddy Dearest_!"

"Shut up and get ready to open fire!"

Then a chuckle was heard over the wireless.

"_Please. You think I'm leading the Titans_?"

"_So it _is_ you_!"

"_Kira Yamato. It's been 12 years since I heard your voice last, but for you, it's been 25. How've you been,_ old friend?"

"_Fine_, old friend. _As always, you keep missing the target! If you want to kill me, you've have to come down here_!"

"_I've done FAR worse then kill you. I've hurt you, and I'll go on hurting you. I'll leave you on this rock, and you'll be buried alive by your enemies and the fact that I'm still alive and you can do nothing about it_!"

"_RRROOONNNN!"_

"Don't!" Kira looked at the Morgan A2.

"He's not here to fight us."

"_My daughter speaks the truth. I'm after the true leader of the Titans_."

"_Then you will face him_!"

A customized GN-001 Exia dropped down.

"_I am the leader of the Titans: General Marcus Lord_!"

"A _Kira clone. I should've learned from Celestial Being's mistake and not created you damned fuckers_."

"_We are continuing your program to make the Colonies more powerful. But Admiral Adama doesn't want that power._"

"_You're not the real leader of the Titans. Where are Hiling Care and Wang Lu Ming_?"

"_They're indisposed. Now, Colonel, prove you're who you say you are_!"

Dozens of Braves, GN Hizacks and Enacts appeared and opened fire. Ron blocked and returned fire.

"_A coward's tactic. When I face my enemies, at least I give them a suit they can fight me on equal terms with and I fight them right away_!"

"While I hate the man, he's right."

"_Die_!"

Ron dodged and returned fire, killing dozens of pilots.

"_Just because you killed grunts doesn't mean anything to me! Trans-Am_!"

"_Idiot_."

The Exia copy was damaged by two Destiny-type multi-phase cannons, one of the hallmarks of the A4, as it had two anti-ship swords and two MPCs.

"_This can't be_!"

"_There's_ your proof, asshole."

"_This is madness_!"

"_Madness? This is Sparta! Full Burst_!"

Every cannon and beam weapon destroyed the Exia.

"_We're with you, Colonel_!"

"_We're coming with you_!"

"_Well, you'd better have FTL drives. Jump on my mark_!"

The remaining MSs jumped away with the Morgan A4.

"_Shit! Now he's got an army_!"

"_Colonel Avalonia, permission to join you on the _Psycho?"

"Admiral Yamato, permission not needed. Your rank is well over mine."

"_Understood. We're coming with you_."

Battlestar _Psycho_: 2 hours later

"It's good to see you all again. And it's a good time, too: Ron is alive, as you all know, and he's not doing the usual thing he normally does; this time, he's helping us."

Setsuna nodded.

"He need more intel, and his diary will give us that."

"I've been reading it. He ended up in another Universal Century, and fought a group called the Titans. But the Titans he fought were more like A-LAWS; the ones we're fighting are more like a combination of A-LAWS and Librarian Works."

"Maybe the survivors were corrupted by Ron's quantum brainwaves."

"Not unlikely. I know some of what happened."

Kira got up.

"Then keep reading. Lee, I was your father's XO during the Colonial Civil War."

"You're Fleet Admiral, Kira. The _Psycho_ is under your command. I'll be heading over to Utopia Planitia. CCE's got something they want to show me."

"Understood. Colonel Avalonia, I'm promoting you to Commander."

"Great, Maria, you're breaking your father's promotion record. You'll be Admiral soon."

"Screw you. I've got a diary to read. Admiral, Majors."

She walked to her quarters. Ron wasn't trying any of his normal stunts: building an army, killing trillions of people, and all the general insanity.

He had changed, but why?

The AEUG must've done something to him.

Then again, the only thing Ron got was a huge weapons upgrade with the A4.

It would be years until they finally stopped him if he kept this up.

"_All hands, Action Stations! Set Condition One throughout the ship_!"

She grabbed the data drive and ran to the hanger deck.

She hopped into the Morgan A2 and put on her helmet.

It was an old habit she took from her father, according to her mother: she always wore a flight suit.

"_Hold fire! The vessel is calling itself the _Nahel Argama, _and belonging to the Londo Bell unit_!"

"_Admiral Yamato, that's the same ship the A4 was stationed on more then 20 years ago! I can make contact with it_!"

"_Go ahead, Commander Maria_."

"It's Commander _Avalonia_! God, you people just don't get it."

"_You and your father are very much alike, Maria, minus the XX-chromosomes_."

"Kira, you are begging for it, aren't you? Morgan A2, launching!"

The suit launched, along with the Impulse, Strike and Susanowo V3.

"_Nahel Argama_, this is Commander Maria Avalonia-Pinkerton of the Colonial Fleet: please respond."

They got one in the form of cannon fire.

"_They don't like us very much_!"

"Well, my father did do a lot of bad shit!"

"_Incoming Mobile Suits_!"

"Fuck this! Engage the enemy, but don't kill them!"

I couldn't do any work on this for a few weeks, so here's my make-upance for it.

Mobile Suits seen this chapter:

CDF-06 Susanowo V3: Developed from the ADF-X01A2 Morgan, it's the first Colonial MS (besides the A2 Morgan itself) to use the Twin Drive System. As Morgenroete is the German word for dawn, the 'V3' stands for 'Versuchsflugzeug 3', or 'Prototype 3'. This suit is piloted by Marina Zala. (As the suit transforms, the irony that Marina is Athrun's daughter is striking)

GN- 0000RPSFSC 00 Freedom Gundam: As the name states, the 00 Freedom is a hybridized version of the 00 and ZGMF-X10A Freedom. 0000RPSFSC stands for 'Model 0000 Ronald Pinkerton tuned, Setsuna F. Seiei Custom'. It is the last Celestial Being MS, as Ron destroyed all of the others in Armies of Heaven and Hell.

XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero: Heero Yuy's ultimate MS, and a basis for the Morgan A2. Only one person besides Heero has piloted the Wing Zero, and that is the redesigner Ronald Pinkerton.

ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom: The basis of the Morgan series, this MS is akin to the RX-93 hi-v-Gundam (nods to that one are seen in 00 with the Reborns Cannon/Gundam) in that it is Kira Yamato's ultimate MS. During AOHAH, it was upgraded with two Mk III GN drives, which are not exposed, like Dynames, and use GN Verniers.

RXA-93 v-Gundam: The V Gundam is Amuro Ray's ultimate MS. In this case, the v (pronounced 'New', spelt 'Nu') is designed by Ronald Pinkerton, and looks just like the v Gundam from the movie Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack. It is extremely deadly in the hands of its' pilot, Amuro Ray.

GN-001 Exia (Titans): The Exia was a capable MS, and Ron created dozens of variants, including the ones used by the Titans. However, CB MSs stand no chance against a Morgan-type Gundam.

GFAS-X1A7 Destroy: An upgraded version of the original Destroy. The counterparts of this weapon include the Big Zam MA from MSG and the Psycho Gundam from MSZG.

ADF-X01A4 Morgan: The A3's successor, it has two anti-ship swords and two MPCs, or multi-phase cannons. It is the deadliest version of the Morgan yet, and feared for that reason. When combined when the Chaos 0 Raiser, the small GN Bits increase the DRAGOON-type weapons count to just over 70, making the Morgan A4 deadlier then the A2 and Strike Freedom it was based on. As the X01 series of Morgans are tuned to only one person, Ronald Pinkerton is the pilot, but Char Aznable, Amuro Ray and Kamille Bidan have piloted the A4 when Ron wasn't available.

_Nahel Argama_: While not a Mobile Suit, it is an Assault Carrier for them. After the _Argama_ was badly damaged during Mobile Suit ZZ (Double Zeta) Gundam, the crew returned to space and were posted on a heavily modified version of the _Pegasus-Class_ called the _Nahel Argama_. For more information, go to the Gundam Wiki.

_Psycho_: A Colonial Battlestar built after the Colonial Civil War, it is the flag of the Colonial Fleet after the destruction of Galactica. It carries 9 MS squadrons, and is equipped with Trans-Shift Armor. It was commanded by Admiral Leland Joseph Adama and is now commanded by Fleet Admiral Kira Yamato.

_Pinkerton_: An older Battlestar used during the Colonial Civil War, it is still deadly and carries 5 MS squadrons. It was designed by Zeus Avalonia is named after Ronald Pinkerton.

_Pathfinder_: A Battlestar based on the _Galactica_-Class, it was not designed by Ronald Pinkerton, and thus is very buggy. The problems continue on into the 26th year of the classes' service.

I hope you like the _Star Trek_ references: after all, the original _Gundam_ series and _Star Trek: TOS _were not popular with TV producers during their runs, but popular with fans. (And still are, although this is a BSG/Gundam story, as both premiered during 1979)

Next Time: Bright Noa and the crews of the _Ra-Cailum_ and _Nahel Argama_ discover that the Colonial Fleet aren't trying to kill them.

Ja Ne!


	7. Chapter 6: Nahel Argama

Valkyrie's Flight

Chapter 6: Zeta's Flight

"A good MS. My father's still got it."

"He never lost it."

"Tell that to the billions he's murdered."

Maria sighed.

"I was talking about the hi-v, Setsuna, not my father's sanity."

"Or lack thereof."

"That's enough! We all have a bone to pick with Commander Avalonia's father-from his corpse-but she _was_ talking about the suit."

Setsuna looked at the hi-v.

"Alright, you've got a point. If it had a GN drive, I'd call it a Gundam."

"My father wanted to make a pure UC Mobile Suit: there's not a trace of Anno Domini or Cosmic Era tech in this thing."

She took off her work shirt, as it was ripped to hell.

The five men in the room fainted.

"What?"

"This is a Colonial Battlestar, Maria, not Morgenroete. That, and you're very attractive."

Maria put on her flight suit.

"_All hands, prep for jump. Our target is the Universal Century. Repeat, all hands, prep for jump_."

"Shit. And the Morgan's being serviced. Do we have any other MSs on board?"

"None you can fly."

She looked at the Zeta Gundam.

She hated the 360 screen system, saying that it was 'expensive, useless and not worth it'.

Still, it was the only suit on board besides the countless Darts and Arrows.

"I'll take the Zeta. Londo Bell won't need it for a while."

"Maria!"

She hopped in, as the gravity generators weren't installed in the hanger bays so pilots could get in without using ladders.

"Someone wake the men up. The Admiral's needed on the bridge and Ryu needs to get in the Impulse." She was lifted up to the flight pod, and put into the launch catapults.

There were four of them: one on the two upper trusses and two on the wider lower deck.

The Zeta and Susanowo V3 were on the lower catapults, ready for launch.

"_Who the hell_?"

"It's, me, Marina."

"_Maria? Where the Morgan_?"

"Being serviced. I'll pilot the Zeta."

"_Jump in 5, 4, 3_-"

"_Launch in 5_-"

"_2, 1, Jump_!"

"_3-_"

The _Psycho _jumped into the Universal Century.

"_2, 1, launch_!"

The Zeta, Susanowo, Strike and Impulse launched from the _Psycho_ into a hail storm of fire.

The Titans, unshaken from their loss of Anno Domini Earth, tightened their grip on the Earth of the Universal Century, the one destroyed by Ron on December 31st, UC 0079.

They were outnumbered 10 to one, but Titans commanders suffered from megalomania, so it was an even fight.

The _Psycho_ opened fire with her MAC guns and Lohengrin cannons.

"Admiral, I've spotted the _Legacy_! It's coming right for you!"

"_Got it. We're launching a Marine strike team to recapture the _Legacy. _Cover them_."

"Not possible! We're engaged with three squadrons of Braves! These guys are Vipers!"

Viper Squadron was a CCE Dart squadron, which defected to the Titans 3 years before.

They were the elite of the Colonial Fleet Mobile Suit Corps.

And Maria was fighting the best pilot they had.

The Zeta couldn't turn as fast as the Braves, so she was ready to die.

Then DRAGOON fire saved her.

"_Hello, Maria. It's good to see you again._"

It was the A4 Morgan, piloted by her father.

"Helping us _again_?"

"_The Titans were based on my stupid idea of making a new home for the Colonies on a nuked planet. I'm more open minded now_."

"Tell that to the billions who died at your hands!"

"_I was insane. Spending 2344 years in suspended animation cured me of that_."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"_My diary explains perfectly. Look out_!"

The DRAGOONs shielded Maria from cannon fire from the _Legacy_.

"_No one touches my daughter! Now you all die_!"

The DRAGOONs surrounded the _Legacy_.

Maria read about the attack Ron was about to do.

Thalaron radiation, created by emitters on the DRAGOONs, would kill everyone on board the _Legacy_. It was used once before: on a Neo-Zeon vessel called the _Endra_.

It wasn't pretty.

The shield created by the DRAGOONs would do three things: keep the ship in one place, hold the radiation in, and keep _everything_ out.

The burst fired, killing everything on board.

Losing Anno Domini Earth was a blow, but the loss of the _Legacy_ was worse.

The Titans were about to lose.

But they weren't done.

Five ships, all _White Base_-Class, fired a nuclear barrage at the _Psycho_.

Lightwave shields or not, the warheads were Mk VII Christ's Rebirth nukes, created by combining Colonial Mk V Caprica's Revenge warheads with Mk III GN drives and the Trans-Am System. (AN: All of the original Mk VIIs were made on AD Earth, hence the name)

They would punch though and kill everyone on board.

"Damn it all to hell!"

Not even the DRAGOONs could catch them.

Then just in time, what looked like an oversized GN Bazooka destroyed the nukes without detonating them.

No MS, not even the METEOR, could do that.

Then they saw two _Zeus_-Class Battlestars approach.

Both were armed with standard Colonial railguns, GN and plasma weapons, which the original three couldn't use.

_Galactica_ was lucky enough to have the CCE, under Maria's father, equip the ship with MS launchers and plasma weapons.

"S_omeone's been toying with the_ Zeus."

"Those aren't _Zeus_-Class Battlestars. They're too big."

"_My daughter's right. It's 100 kilometers long_." They zoomed in on the names.

They were _Pegasus_...and _Galactica_.

Maria knew that design: the _Zeus_-based _Pegasus_-Class Battlestar.

They were built in Mars orbit, over Utopia Plantia.

And they carried production CDF-06A Susanowos and newer CDF-05 Caprica Flags.

The battery-operated Flags opened fire on Titans MSs and ships, while the Susanowos supported Morgan Squadron.

"_It seems I'm no longer needed. I'll be going now. Goodbye, Maria_."

Battlestar _Galactica_: 8 hours later

"How long have you kept this from me, Lee?"

"_Galactica's_ construction was finished only a few months ago. _Pegasus_ was first."

Maria got out of the Zeta and made it to the deck.

"Morgan Squadron will transfer over to _Galactica_, along with my flag. The _Psycho_ is under your command, Lee."

"I'm thinking of regretting giving you command of the Fleet."

"Come on, Lee. I'm no Zarek."

"Don't mention that name."

Maria walked over to Kira.

"The _Nahel Argama_ and _Ra-Cailum_ will be joining our task force. Commander, read through your father's diary. I need to know what he's been doing for the past 25 years, stasis or not."

"Understood, Admiral. According to it, he got involved with something called the First Neo-Zeon War after the Gryps Conflict. I haven't finished the Gryps Conflict yet."

"Keep going. We'll need all the intel we can get."

Maria turned toward the briefing room.

"I'll need a projector."

"The pilots can use the secondary briefing room for now. All yours, Commander."

Morgan Squadron Briefing Room, local time: 0600 Zulu

Maria sat down with enough food to handle 80 hungry pilots.

She would need it, as she would be watching what Marina jokingly called 'The Life and Times of Ronald Pinkerton, the Ultimate Asshole'.

"So, how long are you going to be watching these little home movies?"

"A while. Blue and Legacy Squadrons are going to be mopping up Titans survivors on the surface, so I've got enough time. Ok, time for a massive marathon."

She started it up, and thus four weeks of movie watching had begun.

25 years earlier: near Zeon asteroid base Axis

Ron and Char, in the Morgan and Chaos 0 Raiser respectively, were heading to the asteroid Axis to speak with Haman Karn and Mineva Lao Zabi.

Ron hated the Zabis more then Char for one reason: they kept throwing pilots at him, and none survived.

It was a waste of life and udderly pointless.

'If you want to kill me, send your elite pilots after me, not grunts!'

"_Colonel, we're close to Axis_."

"Dock with the Morgan. Let's get this over with."

"_Haro, docking mode_!"

"_0 Raiser, docking mode! 0 Raiser, docking mode_!"

The two Mobile Weapons docked, becoming the GNADF-X01A4 Raiser Morgan.

"_ADF-X01A4 Morgan, dock at port 5. CDF/GNR-010 Chaos 0 Raiser, port 4._"

"We've docked, dumbass. Docking at port 5. GNADF-X01A4 Raiser Morgan, out."

They landed at the fifth port and got out of the suit and fighter.

"We're here to see Mineva Zabi."

"Show respect for her, you bitch!"

Ron pulled out a modified FN 5-7.

"Three things, fucker. One, I'm a man. Two, never call me that. Three, this gun's been modified to fire tiny bolts of plasma. So, fuck off, or I'll fire."

"That thing fires bullets."

Char sighed.

"This man's a genius. Don't think about it."

"You ever smell cauterized flesh? It's not pretty."

The man raised his weapon, but the Colonel fired first, a green blob of white-hot plasma hitting the idiot in the head.

He was killed within 30 seconds, as the bolt fried his brain and everything connected to it.

"Whoops. Wasn't expecting _that_."

He holstered the weapon and walked off.

Char followed closely.

They soon got to a throne room.

"Who are you?"

"Colonel Ronald Pinkerton, Colonial Corps of Engineers and Char Aznable of the AEUG. You must be Haman Karn."

"Show some respect for her highness!"

"Sorry, but I was expecting someone that wasn't 7 years old, so screw you. After all, isn't it an unwritten rule that you have to be 20 or older to be a ruler?"

'At least _she_ gets it.'

Ron sighed.

"Ms. Zabi, my body was destroyed in combat and this was the only one on hand. And before you ask, yes, I'm a telepath and male."

Haman reached for a weapon, but Ron pulled out his overpowered S&W M500 magnum.

"Don't make me shoot you."

"Don't make _me_ shoot _you_."

"I'm bulletproof, Karn, you're not."

"No, you're not."

"_I've_ got a Gundanium/E-Carbon/titanium-A composite skeleton. _You_ don't."

"Touche, Colonel. Now, shall we start our negotiations?"

"Let's get this over with. Personally, and this has nothing to do with the AEUG, I'd rather shoot all of you assholes."

As always, the people who review are nice guys in my book.

Mobile Suits seen this chapter:

CDF-05A Caprica Flag: As the name suggests, the Caprica Flag was designed on Caprica, fourth planet in the Colonial home system and is a variant of the Graham Aker Union Flag Custom. It uses both the Colonial near-nuclear battery and Mk I GN drive, but transforms, like most Colonial MSs.

CDF-06 Susanowo: The production version of the V1 through V3 prototypes, the Susanowo is a variation of the ADF-X (or Morgan) Series of Mobile Suits, specifically the ADF-X01A2 Morgan. Although inferior to the A2 Morgan and even the V3 Susanowo, (as prototypes are always superior to production models) they are still armed to the teeth and it would take 20 GN Hizacks to destroy one Susanowo...by ramming into it.

GNR-010 Chaos 0 Raiser: The 00 Gundam's support fighter proved that the Trans-Am System needed refinement, and so Ron created the Chaos 0 Raiser to upgrade the Morgan A1-4. Unlike the 0 Raiser, this MS carries two Mk V GN drives, which swing under the wings after docking with the ADF-X01A4 Morgan. When the Morgan is in fighter mode, the Chaos 0 Raiser attaches to the top of the MS, adding to the already deadly firepower of the Morgan A4.

GNADF-X01A4 Morgan Raiser: With the A3 Morgan upgraded to A4 standard, the Morgan Raiser got more powerful: Trans-Am now goes well beyond 300%, straight to over 600%. And that was the top of the charts; levels are unknown. However, the Morgan A4 is not without weaknesses: if one of the Mk V GN drives were damaged, the Triple Drive would malfunction, and all GN particle-based weapons would shut down: as the Morgan uses a large number of GN particle-based weapons, along with the Ultra-Fang weapon, Colonel Pinkerton would be hard-pressed to defend himself.

_Pegasus_-Class Battlestar: The Pegasus was designed in concert with Morgenroete Incorporated and the Colonial Corps of Engineers, with Maria Avalonia-Pinkerton as chief designer after the death of her grandfather, Zeus Avalonia. As the smaller _Pegasus_-Class Assault Carrier is widely used throughout the Colonial Fleet, but introduced after the name was chosen, the smaller ACs use the name _Pegasus_ II-Class, while the 100 kilometer-long Battlestars use _Pegasus_ I-Class. Three kilometers wider and longer then the closely-sized _Zeus_-Class, which they were developed from, they use both 2500mm KEWs, GN particle and plasma weapons; the latter which the Zeus couldn't mount. They carry the CDF-01G Dragon Dart and CDF-06A Susanowo MSs and older Vipers, although the Vipers are being replaced with newer Mk I Diamondbacks.

CDF-01G Dragon Dart: The 8th version of the useful Dart series, (9th if you include the CDF-X01 Proto Dart piloted by Colonel Ronald Pinkerton) the Dragon Dart is developed from three MSs: the CDF-01D GN Dart, (It's a Dart; what did you expect?) the GAT-X303 Aegis and the ZGMF-X88S Gaia. The Dart's basic form was used for the fighter and MS modes, and the Aegis gave it the option of a third: the Gaia's BCue-like form, although modified to look like a dragon, hence the name. The head mounts two high-powered flamethrowers and a high energy beam cannon.

Mk I Diamondback: When the Viper-a 85-year old design-fought against GN Hizacks, entire squadrons were destroyed in minutes. A new fighter was needed, as small, one man fighters like the Viper outnumbered Mobile Suits 20 to one. Out of 80 designs, it came to the Proto Cobra and the Proto Diamondback. The Diamondback, with it's Viper-like design, won, but the Cobra was produced in smaller numbers. The three engines of the Viper were replaced with a small Mk III GN drive, and the two small beam cannons were replaced with one beam rifle-type cannon and two GN Vulcans. The Cobra, which looks more like the destroyed prototype Blackbird, has higher speed and similar armament, but has a wider turn.

Neo-Zeon:

Haman Karn

Glemy Toto

Mashymre Cello

Chara Soon

Gottn Goh

Elpeo Ple

Puru Two

Rakan Dahkaran

Cue the mass destruction!

Next Time: Titans vs. Neo-Zeon vs. AEUG! Only one will win, and the one is Ron.

Ja Ne!


	8. Chapter 7: Zeta's Flight

Valkyrie's Flight

Chapter 6: Zeta's Flight

"A good MS. My father's still got it."

"He never lost it."

"Tell that to the billions he's murdered."

Maria sighed.

"I was talking about the hi-v, Setsuna, not my father's sanity."

"Or lack thereof."

"That's enough! We all have a bone to pick with Commander Avalonia's father-from his corpse-but she _was_ talking about the suit."

Setsuna looked at the hi-v.

"Alright, you've got a point. If it had a GN drive, I'd call it a Gundam."

"My father wanted to make a pure UC Mobile Suit: there's not a trace of Anno Domini or Cosmic Era tech in this thing."

She took off her work shirt, as it was ripped to hell.

The five men in the room fainted.

"What?"

"This is a Colonial Battlestar, Maria, not Morgenroete. That, and you're very attractive."

Maria put on her flight suit.

"_All hands, prep for jump. Our target is the Universal Century. Repeat, all hands, prep for jump_."

"Shit. And the Morgan's being serviced. Do we have any other MSs on board?"

"None you can fly."

She looked at the Zeta Gundam.

She hated the 360 screen system, saying that it was 'expensive, useless and not worth it'.

Still, it was the only suit on board besides the countless Darts and Arrows.

"I'll take the Zeta. Londo Bell won't need it for a while."

"Maria!"

She hopped in, as the gravity generators weren't installed in the hanger bays so pilots could get in without using ladders.

"Someone wake the men up. The Admiral's needed on the bridge and Ryu needs to get in the Impulse." She was lifted up to the flight pod, and put into the launch catapults.

There were four of them: one on the two upper trusses and two on the wider lower deck.

The Zeta and Susanowo V3 were on the lower catapults, ready for launch.

"_Who the hell_?"

"It's, me, Marina."

"_Maria? Where the Morgan_?"

"Being serviced. I'll pilot the Zeta."

"_Jump in 5, 4, 3_-"

"_Launch in 5_-"

"_2, 1, Jump_!"

"_3-_"

The _Psycho _jumped into the Universal Century.

"_2, 1, launch_!"

The Zeta, Susanowo, Strike and Impulse launched from the _Psycho_ into a hail storm of fire.

The Titans, unshaken from their loss of Anno Domini Earth, tightened their grip on the Earth of the Universal Century, the one destroyed by Ron on December 31st, UC 0079.

They were outnumbered 10 to one, but Titans commanders suffered from megalomania, so it was an even fight.

The _Psycho_ opened fire with her MAC guns and Lohengrin cannons.

"Admiral, I've spotted the _Legacy_! It's coming right for you!"

"_Got it. We're launching a Marine strike team to recapture the _Legacy. _Cover them_."

"Not possible! We're engaged with three squadrons of Braves! These guys are Vipers!"

Viper Squadron was a CCE Dart squadron, which defected to the Titans 3 years before.

They were the elite of the Colonial Fleet Mobile Suit Corps.

And Maria was fighting the best pilot they had.

The Zeta couldn't turn as fast as the Braves, so she was ready to die.

Then DRAGOON fire saved her.

"_Hello, Maria. It's good to see you again._"

It was the A4 Morgan, piloted by her father.

"Helping us _again_?"

"_The Titans were based on my stupid idea of making a new home for the Colonies on a nuked planet. I'm more open minded now_."

"Tell that to the billions who died at your hands!"

"_I was insane. Spending 2344 years in suspended animation cured me of that_."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"_My diary explains perfectly. Look out_!"

The DRAGOONs shielded Maria from cannon fire from the _Legacy_.

"_No one touches my daughter! Now you all die_!"

The DRAGOONs surrounded the _Legacy_.

Maria read about the attack Ron was about to do.

Thalaron radiation, created by emitters on the DRAGOONs, would kill everyone on board the _Legacy_. It was used once before: on a Neo-Zeon vessel called the _Endra_.

It wasn't pretty.

The shield created by the DRAGOONs would do three things: keep the ship in one place, hold the radiation in, and keep _everything_ out.

The burst fired, killing everything on board.

Losing Anno Domini Earth was a blow, but the loss of the _Legacy_ was worse.

The Titans were about to lose.

But they weren't done.

Five ships, all _White Base_-Class, fired a nuclear barrage at the _Psycho_.

Lightwave shields or not, the warheads were Mk VII Christ's Rebirth nukes, created by combining Colonial Mk V Caprica's Revenge warheads with Mk III GN drives and the Trans-Am System. (AN: All of the original Mk VIIs were made on AD Earth, hence the name)

They would punch though and kill everyone on board.

"Damn it all to hell!"

Not even the DRAGOONs could catch them.

Then just in time, what looked like an oversized GN Bazooka destroyed the nukes without detonating them.

No MS, not even the METEOR, could do that.

Then they saw two _Zeus_-Class Battlestars approach.

Both were armed with standard Colonial railguns, GN and plasma weapons, which the original three couldn't use.

_Galactica_ was lucky enough to have the CCE, under Maria's father, equip the ship with MS launchers and plasma weapons.

"S_omeone's been toying with the_ Zeus."

"Those aren't _Zeus_-Class Battlestars. They're too big."

"_My daughter's right. It's 100 kilometers long_." They zoomed in on the names.

They were _Pegasus_...and _Galactica_.

Maria knew that design: the _Zeus_-based _Pegasus_-Class Battlestar.

They were built in Mars orbit, over Utopia Plantia.

And they carried production CDF-06A Susanowos and newer CDF-05 Caprica Flags.

The battery-operated Flags opened fire on Titans MSs and ships, while the Susanowos supported Morgan Squadron.

"_It seems I'm no longer needed. I'll be going now. Goodbye, Maria_."

Battlestar _Galactica_: 8 hours later

"How long have you kept this from me, Lee?"

"_Galactica's_ construction was finished only a few months ago. _Pegasus_ was first."

Maria got out of the Zeta and made it to the deck.

"Morgan Squadron will transfer over to _Galactica_, along with my flag. The _Psycho_ is under your command, Lee."

"I'm thinking of regretting giving you command of the Fleet."

"Come on, Lee. I'm no Zarek."

"Don't mention that name."

Maria walked over to Kira.

"The _Nahel Argama_ and _Ra-Cailum_ will be joining our task force. Commander, read through your father's diary. I need to know what he's been doing for the past 25 years, stasis or not."

"Understood, Admiral. According to it, he got involved with something called the First Neo-Zeon War after the Gryps Conflict. I haven't finished the Gryps Conflict yet."

"Keep going. We'll need all the intel we can get."

Maria turned toward the briefing room.

"I'll need a projector."

"The pilots can use the secondary briefing room for now. All yours, Commander."

Morgan Squadron Briefing Room, local time: 0600 Zulu

Maria sat down with enough food to handle 80 hungry pilots.

She would need it, as she would be watching what Marina jokingly called 'The Life and Times of Ronald Pinkerton, the Ultimate Asshole'.

"So, how long are you going to be watching these little home movies?"

"A while. Blue and Legacy Squadrons are going to be mopping up Titans survivors on the surface, so I've got enough time. Ok, time for a massive marathon."

She started it up, and thus four weeks of movie watching had begun.

25 years earlier: near Zeon asteroid base Axis

Ron and Char, in the Morgan and Chaos 0 Raiser respectively, were heading to the asteroid Axis to speak with Haman Karn and Mineva Lao Zabi.

Ron hated the Zabis more then Char for one reason: they kept throwing pilots at him, and none survived.

It was a waste of life and udderly pointless.

'If you want to kill me, send your elite pilots after me, not grunts!'

"_Colonel, we're close to Axis_."

"Dock with the Morgan. Let's get this over with."

"_Haro, docking mode_!"

"_0 Raiser, docking mode! 0 Raiser, docking mode_!"

The two Mobile Weapons docked, becoming the GNADF-X01A4 Raiser Morgan.

"_ADF-X01A4 Morgan, dock at port 5. CDF/GNR-010 Chaos 0 Raiser, port 4._"

"We've docked, dumbass. Docking at port 5. GNADF-X01A4 Raiser Morgan, out."

They landed at the fifth port and got out of the suit and fighter.

"We're here to see Mineva Zabi."

"Show respect for her, you bitch!"

Ron pulled out a modified FN 5-7.

"Three things, fucker. One, I'm a man. Two, never call me that. Three, this gun's been modified to fire tiny bolts of plasma. So, fuck off, or I'll fire."

"That thing fires bullets."

Char sighed.

"This man's a genius. Don't think about it."

"You ever smell cauterized flesh? It's not pretty."

The man raised his weapon, but the Colonel fired first, a green blob of white-hot plasma hitting the idiot in the head.

He was killed within 30 seconds, as the bolt fried his brain and everything connected to it.

"Whoops. Wasn't expecting _that_."

He holstered the weapon and walked off.

Char followed closely.

They soon got to a throne room.

"Who are you?"

"Colonel Ronald Pinkerton, Colonial Corps of Engineers and Char Aznable of the AEUG. You must be Haman Karn."

"Show some respect for her highness!"

"Sorry, but I was expecting someone that wasn't 7 years old, so screw you. After all, isn't it an unwritten rule that you have to be 20 or older to be a ruler?"

'At least _she_ gets it.'

Ron sighed.

"Ms. Zabi, my body was destroyed in combat and this was the only one on hand. And before you ask, yes, I'm a telepath and male."

Haman reached for a weapon, but Ron pulled out his overpowered S&W M500 magnum.

"Don't make me shoot you."

"Don't make _me_ shoot _you_."

"I'm bulletproof, Karn, you're not."

"No, you're not."

"_I've_ got a Gundanium/E-Carbon/titanium-A composite skeleton. _You_ don't."

"Touche, Colonel. Now, shall we start our negotiations?"

"Let's get this over with. Personally, and this has nothing to do with the AEUG, I'd rather shoot all of you assholes."

As always, the people who review are nice guys in my book.

Mobile Suits seen this chapter:

CDF-05A Caprica Flag: As the name suggests, the Caprica Flag was designed on Caprica, fourth planet in the Colonial home system and is a variant of the Graham Aker Union Flag Custom. It uses both the Colonial near-nuclear battery and Mk I GN drive, but transforms, like most Colonial MSs.

CDF-06 Susanowo: The production version of the V1 through V3 prototypes, the Susanowo is a variation of the ADF-X (or Morgan) Series of Mobile Suits, specifically the ADF-X01A2 Morgan. Although inferior to the A2 Morgan and even the V3 Susanowo, (as prototypes are always superior to production models) they are still armed to the teeth and it would take 20 GN Hizacks to destroy one Susanowo...by ramming into it.

GNR-010 Chaos 0 Raiser: The 00 Gundam's support fighter proved that the Trans-Am System needed refinement, and so Ron created the Chaos 0 Raiser to upgrade the Morgan A1-4. Unlike the 0 Raiser, this MS carries two Mk V GN drives, which swing under the wings after docking with the ADF-X01A4 Morgan. When the Morgan is in fighter mode, the Chaos 0 Raiser attaches to the top of the MS, adding to the already deadly firepower of the Morgan A4.

GNADF-X01A4 Morgan Raiser: With the A3 Morgan upgraded to A4 standard, the Morgan Raiser got more powerful: Trans-Am now goes well beyond 300%, straight to over 600%. And that was the top of the charts; levels are unknown. However, the Morgan A4 is not without weaknesses: if one of the Mk V GN drives were damaged, the Triple Drive would malfunction, and all GN particle-based weapons would shut down: as the Morgan uses a large number of GN particle-based weapons, along with the Ultra-Fang weapon, Colonel Pinkerton would be hard-pressed to defend himself.

_Pegasus_-Class Battlestar: The Pegasus was designed in concert with Morgenroete Incorporated and the Colonial Corps of Engineers, with Maria Avalonia-Pinkerton as chief designer after the death of her grandfather, Zeus Avalonia. As the smaller _Pegasus_-Class Assault Carrier is widely used throughout the Colonial Fleet, but introduced after the name was chosen, the smaller ACs use the name _Pegasus_ II-Class, while the 100 kilometer-long Battlestars use _Pegasus_ I-Class. Three kilometers wider and longer then the closely-sized _Zeus_-Class, which they were developed from, they use both 2500mm KEWs, GN particle and plasma weapons; the latter which the Zeus couldn't mount. They carry the CDF-01G Dragon Dart and CDF-06A Susanowo MSs and older Vipers, although the Vipers are being replaced with newer Mk I Diamondbacks.

CDF-01G Dragon Dart: The 8th version of the useful Dart series, (9th if you include the CDF-X01 Proto Dart piloted by Colonel Ronald Pinkerton) the Dragon Dart is developed from three MSs: the CDF-01D GN Dart, (It's a Dart; what did you expect?) the GAT-X303 Aegis and the ZGMF-X88S Gaia. The Dart's basic form was used for the fighter and MS modes, and the Aegis gave it the option of a third: the Gaia's BCue-like form, although modified to look like a dragon, hence the name. The head mounts two high-powered flamethrowers and a high energy beam cannon.

Mk I Diamondback: When the Viper-a 85-year old design-fought against GN Hizacks, entire squadrons were destroyed in minutes. A new fighter was needed, as small, one man fighters like the Viper outnumbered Mobile Suits 20 to one. Out of 80 designs, it came to the Proto Cobra and the Proto Diamondback. The Diamondback, with it's Viper-like design, won, but the Cobra was produced in smaller numbers. The three engines of the Viper were replaced with a small Mk III GN drive, and the two small beam cannons were replaced with one beam rifle-type cannon and two GN Vulcans. The Cobra, which looks more like the destroyed prototype Blackbird, has higher speed and similar armament, but has a wider turn.

Neo-Zeon:

Haman Karn

Glemy Toto

Mashymre Cello

Chara Soon

Gottn Goh

Elpeo Ple

Puru Two

Rakan Dahkaran

Cue the mass destruction!

Next Time: Titans vs. Neo-Zeon vs. AEUG! Only one will win, and the one is Ron.

Ja Ne!


	9. Chapter 8: Dreaming State

Valkyrie's Flight

Chapter 8: Dreaming State

Ron armed the most powerful weapons system created by ZAFT: the Mobile suit Embedded Tactical EnfORcer Mk VII.

"_That is an evil weapon_."

"The METEOR was created for the ZGMF-X09A and X10A Justice and Freedom. This version was made for the CDF/ADF series of Mobile Suits.

There's another five being built: one for the Mk II, one for the Super Gundam, one for the Hyaku Shiki, one for the new Double Zeta, and a heavily modified one for the Dynames."

Ron's 'present' was a GN-002 Gundam Dynames, although heavily modified for Fa's use. (AN: I've always pegged Fa as a Lockon Stratos-type pilot)

"_All forces, prep for combat! Morgan, Zeta, Dynames, Mk II, G-Defencer, Hyaku Shiki, launch now_!" "Got it! ADF-X01A4 Morgan, taking off!"

The Morgan launched and the Chaos 0 Raiser followed.

"_G-Defencer, launching_!" The FXA-05D G-Defencer, an upgrade to the deadly but out-of-date RX-178 Gundam Mk II, piloted by Katz Kobayashi, took off, followed by Emma Sheen in the Gundam Mk II itself.

"_Gundam Dynames, Fa Yuiry, taking off_!" "_Hyaku Shiki, taking off_!" "_Zeta Gundam, Kamille Bidan, taking off_!"

"Launch all METEORs! I want to kick enough ass so that both Neo-Zeon and the Titans just fuck the hell off!"

"_METEORs launching_."

The Dynames docked with the GN-Arms/METEOR D1, which increased the weapons range of the Dynames.

Hyaku Shiki docked with the METEOR HS1, which used the same anti-beam coating as the ORB-1 Akatsuki.

Kamille and the Zeta docked with METEOR ZG1, which used a higher number of weapons then most METEORs.

Ron's METEOR MRA4-1, however, was the deadliest of them all: Mk VI GN drives, both Trans-Am capable, higher-powered weapons, GN missiles, even GN Mk VI Zeon's Hellfire nukes.

"_We're going to get our asses kicked_!"

"I've got something to tell you. For every Mobile Suit I've lost, I've taken out over 750 enemy targets. You guys are starting to catch up to me. A running man can slit ten thousand throats in one night, and before this day is over, a lot of assholes are going to die! And if we've got to join them, then this is a good day to die! METEOR Morgan Raiser, Engaging! Trans-Am!"

The METEOR Morgan Trans-Amed toward the target.

"_I'm following him! Trans-Am_!"

Dynames and Zeta followed the Colonel into the hellstorm.

"_Trans-Am_!"

Char, in the Hyaku Shiki, followed.

The Super Gundam stayed behind to guard the _Argama_.

Haman's AMX-004 Qubeley and Paptimus Scirocco's PMX-003 The O turned to see the deadliest Mobile Suit in existence coming right at them.

The Qubeley was powerful, but Ron only needed one shot to take out the psycommu relays, and his DRAGOONs used some kind of subspace comm system, so jamming them was impossible.

Plus, Ron, bastardly genius that he was, created a bio-neural control system, based on something from an old science fiction show. (AN: Gotta love _Star Trek: Voyager_)

In short, he could react much faster and kill her.

The O wasn't much better. Even without the DRAGOONs, the GN Sword could-and did-cut through Luna Titanium, which The O was made of.

And that was _without_ the METEOR!

In short...Why don't we let them say it?

"_Oh, SHIT! We're fucked_!"

Ron could've built over one thousand Mobile Suits for the price on the Morgan A4, but the long development process was worth it to create an MS that only Ron could beat.

Haman deployed her funnels, but that was like shooting a tank with a peashooter. Char and Kamille engaged Haman, while Ron dealt with Scirocco.

"_Damn it, Colonel, why won't you die_?"

"I've died once, Scirocco. I was ready for it, but my wife gave The Reaper herself the finger!"

The O was cut in two, but Scirocco had a back up: a copy of the ZGMF-X10A Freedom. Ron would give him the chance to change suits, but then it would be a duel to the death that Ron would win.

"Where the fuck are you, Haman Karn?"

Dueling with the Zeta METEOR and the Hyaku Shiki METEOR was hard enough, but if Ron, the deadliest pilot in a number of universes, attacked, it would be VERY painful to say the least.

Thankfully, one pilot had an MS with enough firepower and armor to challenge the Morgan A4: Jared Messa and the LW-ZGMF-X23SRPCMk II Ventia Saviour.

While not as experienced as the Colonel, his suit was more heavily armored, faster and agile then the other Titans models.

And he was going to attack the Colonel.

"_Hello, bitch_!"

He attacked the Colonel, but Ron blocked the attack.

"Still have much to learn, kid. Still, until Scirocco gets back, I'll entertain you."

Battlestar _Galactica_: 25 years later

Maria woke up from a dream.

Her father was fighting in the final battle of the Gryps Conflict.

She sighed and got up. Hopefully, she was wrong about this. Walking to sick bay, she ran into a new pilot. "Sorry, ma'am."

"Not your fault, Ensign. What's your name?"

"Joesph Yamato, ma'am."

"I didn't know Kira had a son."

"I was named after the late Admiral Adama's father, ma'am."

"I was named after my mother's mother."

"Oh, you're Maria Avalonia-Pinkerton."

She felt a sense of pride hearing her full surname.

No longer was she insisting that she wasn't Ron's daughter, but the heir to a legacy over 5 centuries long.

"On your way to sick bay?"

"Yes, ma'am. It's a routine check up." "I'm on my way to get myself checked out. Don't want another _Valkyrie_ Incident on our hands."

The _Valkyrie_ Incident happened just as Maria joined Morgenroete.

It was a joint Morgenroete/Colonial Corps of Engineers project into viral research on board the Battlestar Valkyrie, which went horribly wrong.

The _Psycho_ had to destroy the _Valkyrie_ before it could dock at the PLANTs, and infect millions of people. 1509 people died, but if it docked at Aprilius One, 19 million more would've joined them.

Doctor Amanda 'Bones' McCoy was Sherman Cottle's modern counterpart on board the new _Galactica_, and unlike Cottle, she didn't smoke.

Being from Orb, she was just as old as Maria, but the Avalonia-Pinkerton looked like a 16 year old girl then a 36 year old woman, and was an expert on Universal Century and Anno Domini-based brain structures.

She looked at Maria when she came in.

"Ah, Maria. Come to see the country doctor at last?"

"Freaky ass dream. Need you to run a brain scan on me. And Mister Yamato is here for his physical."

Amanda smirked.

She'd been wanting to know about Colonial genetic engineering for years and now she got her chance.

"I'll need a blood sample, and you'll need to strip down for a scan."

Galactica CIC

Although the ship was based on the _Zeus_-Class, CIC was definitely from a modernized _Galactica_-Class Battlestar.

"I'm assigning my son, Joesph, to Morgan Squadron. It's not out of personal feelings, but he is a good pilot."

"He'll need a Gundam-type suit, sir."

"The CCE made one for him: the GAT-FJ108 Raigo. You should see the irony in it: it was developed from the Strike and Impulse." "Which are our Mobile Suits."

"CCE Tender _K19A_ will rendezvous with us here, at Side 2. It'll deliver the Raigo and her Striker Packs. Your Mobile Suits are being upgraded with nuclear reactors and new Mk VII GN drives, to combat the Morgan A4. I'm being hopeful, but you might be able to do what I failed to do."

Marina straightened her back.

"Which is what, sir?"

Kira gave Marina an Adama-like look.

"Kill Colonel Ronald Pinkerton."

All three saluted the aging Kira.

Years of stress, war, loss and death had turned his hair brownish-gray, with gray as dominating color.

He was now 53 years old, almost as old as when he met the Colonel for the first time.

"Admiral, call from sick bay. It's Doctor McCoy."

"What is this, the _Enterprise_?"

"Nice _Star Trek_ reference, but it's a she. Tell her I'll be down there soon."

Galactica Sick Bay

"I've ran the test eight times already."

"Run it again!"

"Commander, It's not going to change anything."

"Run. It. Again."

Amanda backed off. Maria wasn't accepting it lightly.

"Fine. Running it again. Not going to change."

"Then run it until it does."

"Your father's medical records say that Cottle ran a test on him ten times until he accepted it. Your mother was just as bad."

"Then it runs in the family."

Amanda sighed.

"Delta waves at 80 times the norm, quantum brainwaves at the same level as Soran Ibrahim, AKA Setsuna F. Seiei. And brain chemistry is almost the same as Amuro Ray's. Wait, _delta_ waves?"

She looked and saw Maria asleep in the chamber.

"Little bitch. You could drive me to drink."

Then Kira walked into the CT scanning room.

"Why the hell is Maria asleep in that thing?"

"She put herself out."

"What was it you wanted to show me, Doctor?"

She showed him the report.

"The closest people I could compare her brain to were Setsuna and Amuro."

"But they're different genetic types."

"I don't know how, but heavy exposure to GN particles during Susanowo testing turned her into an Innovator, and her trip in the Zeta did something like it."

Kira was getting a headache.

"In plain, ordinary English, Doctor, not medical technobabble!"

"She's an Innovator/Newtype hybrid. Admiral, if anyone could beat the legendary Colonel Ronald Pinkerton in the Morgan A2, it would be Maria Avalonia-Pinkerton."

About the first part: it had been months since Ron started kicking ass; they were afraid of him, and for good reason.

Mobile Suits seen this chapter:

GN-002 Gundam Dynames: Originally designed for Lockon Stratos, the Dynames was created for Fa Yuiry's use during the Gryps Conflict. Using the Mk V GN drive, it was 32 times more capable then the original.

FXA-05D G-Defencer: What looks like a large fighter is, in fact, a backpack for the Mk II Gundam, increasing speed, armor and firepower to a higher standard. It has a small cockpit which separates from the G-Defencer after docking with the Mk II, making the Super Gundam.

RX-178+FXA-05D Super Gundam: while deadly, the Gundam Mk II is out of date by late UC 0087, so Anaheim carried the G-Defencer add-on. In canon, the G-Defencer is destroyed in ZG episode 49, making the Super Gundam unusable, but in the THAB storyline, it survives into the Neo-Zeon War.

AMX-004 Qubeley: The personal MS of Haman Karn, it carries 10 cone-shaped funnels in a tail spine. Deadly to most Mobile Suits, it was defeated by Judau Ashta in UC 0088. While all but the most heavily armored MSs can fight it and survive, the Qubeley is next to useless against the Morgan A4.

PMX-003 The O: A literal giant, The O is piloted by Paptimus Scirocco. Twice the height of the Zeta, it was destroyed by Kamille Bidan in UC 0087, but Scirocco used a crippling mind attack on Kamille, intending to take Kamille with him, but all it did was drive him insane. Kamille recovered in UC 0089.

Custom METEORs: Normal METEORs were deadly, but Ronald Pinkerton created custom ones for the so-called Gundam Team on board the Argama. D1 was made for the Dynames, and contained long range weapons like GN (Gundam Nucleus) Bits and DRAGOONs. HS1 was made for the Hyaku Shiki, and was a close range combat METEOR, just like the Hyaku Shiki, with an anti-beam coating to protect it as it got close. GMKII/SG1 was made for the Gundam Mk II and the Super Gundam, using all beam weapons, minus the GN missiles. ZG1 was made for the Zeta Gundam, and held the 'waverider' form in place when it transformed, turning the METEOR into an oversized fighter. The MRA4-1 was made for the Morgan and Morgan Raiser, and was a combination of HS1, D1 and ZG1. All 5 METEORs had 4 Mk VII GN drives, which were 128 times for powerful then Mk Is (doubling effect: 2, 4, 8, 16, 32, 64, 128 )and used Trans-Am.

GAT-FJ108 Raigo: Developed from the Strike and Impulse, the Raigo ('Heavenly Lightning' in Japanese) is a deadly MS, much like its' cousins. This isn't a THAB original, but a Mobile suit from Gundam Seed Frame Astray.

Only one thing can make my life any better at this moment: the creation of another GSD/BSG crossover. This one is just like _To Hell and Back_, but it happens during Phase 22, went Kira fires his laser (I like that joke) into the Tannauser, and during the run of Flight of the Phoenix. Again, my OC will appear, but as a hero character instead of an anti-hero.

Ja Ne!


	10. Chapter 9: Getting past Time

Valkyrie's Flight

Chapter 9: Getting past Time

Kamille rammed the Zeta into the Titan Freedom, killing Scirocco.

But the asshole used a mind attack on Kamille, scrambling his brain.

Haman finally took out Char, but Ron knew he wasn't dead.

The Hyaku Shiki was still intact; Char was just gone.

When Ron came back, Haman ran off, not wanting to be killed by him.

"Damn. Bright, Char's gone. I'm bringing back the Hyaku Shiki."

"_Where'd he go_?"

"Well, we're not seeing him for a while. Where's the closest colony group?"

"_Side 1's Shangri-La colony_."

"Set course for Shangri-La, then. Where's Fa?"

Then Ron spotted the Dynames dragging the Zeta back to the _Argama_.

"Oh, shit." "Colonel, Kamille's hurt!"

While Ron was normally uncaring, he was worried for every pilot under his command. (Except Char; he could burn in hell)

'My plans for Earth are meaningless. These people are Colonials!'

"What happened?"

"_I don't know! Get him on board the Argama! I'll find out what's wrong_!" Ron set course for the _Argama_, still intact after the battle.

Battlestar _Galactica_: 25 years later

Maria woke up in her pilot's suit and in the Morgan.

"Morning, sleepy."

She looked to see Marina at the hatch.

"How long was I out?"

"8 hours. Never told us you could induce sleep."

"Family trick."

"Avalonia...or Pinkerton?"

"My father used it to escape an STO hideout 66 years ago."

Then she paused.

"How the hell do I know that?"

"_You're_ asking _me_?"

She gave it a thought.

"Genetic memory. It only pops up every 200 years."

"How do you know that?"

"Genetic memory."

"Good point."

Then a blue haired man, 24 years old, entered the hanger.

"Excuse me! I'm looking for Maria Avalonia-Pinkerton!"

Maria knew him from her dreams and her father's diary: Kamille Bidan.

"You've found her."

She jumped down, landing near Kamille.

"Your father gave this to me before he disappeared after the First Neo Zeon War."

He gave Maria a book.

"He said it was only for his daughter."

She read a few pages.

Then she ran off.

"Where's she going?"

"That's the way to CIC."

They followed her, but they couldn't keep up.

"Admiral!" She got to CIC.

"Yes, Commander?"

"I know what my father's planning!"

Nearby black hole

"I've outdone myself this time."

Ron had combined GENESIS, Memento Mori and the Solar Ray laser into a massive device.

He found out how FTL drives worked during his stay on another Earth, as it was a mystery for decades.

They used tachyon particles to create a small hole in space-time, and that shot the ship several light-years away.

Tachyon particles could also be used...for time travel.

After all, after he shot at the Turn A Gundam, he used an FTL jump to get away.

It shot him back in time by 15 minutes.

Earth's gravity field could only send you back so far; you'd need a star or, preferably, a black hole to go back months or years.

Members of the former Holy Brittanian Empire now served under him, to change history to a proper path and make sure the Empire was never founded. (AN: I hate Code Geass' plot, so I'm screwing it over)

"Activate the Portal. Timeline: Anno Domini/Britannia. Year: 1779."

"Yes, My Lord!"

"Quit saying that. 'Aye, sir' or 'Aye, Colonel' will do."

"Yes My-Aye, Colonel."

"Better."

"Target Anno Domini/Britannian timeline! Year: 1779! Mission: keep George Washington alive!" "Yes, sir! Glasgow teams, prepare for deployment!"

"Never liked those Knightmare Frames. Too small, no beam weapons and a bloody DINN could destroy a dozen platoons. Still, they're good for covert ops missions like this one."

"Colonel, may I say that It's an honor to be under your command? If not for you, we'd never escape Brittanian rule."

"Personally, I think this machine is an abomination. People aren't supposed to go back in time; not yet." "Then why did we build it?"

"To see if it could be done. The Pinkerton family created many technological advancements for the Colonial Fleet: FTL drives, gigaton nuclear weapons, near-nuclear batteries, just to name a few."

"Every generation makes something new?"

"In my case, a lot: near nuclear batteries, subspace communications, Mks II-V GN drives, Minovsky technology, and now, time travel."

"You stole most of that from Celestial Being and the Earth Federation."

"Research in the case of subspace communication. I'm an asshole; what'd you expect?"

A blue tachyon-infused positron beam hit the black hole's gravity well, causing a temporal vortex heading to 1779.

The carrier _Alphonse_ rocketed through, carrying a platoon of Glasgow Knightmare Frames.

They were to die there, but for the sake of the world, they didn't care.

"Sir, the _Phoenix_ and _Moscow_ just jumped in!"

"The Black Knights still want me dead."

"After betraying them and the Holy Brittanian Empire? What else do you expect?"

"Lelouch vi Britannia, Kallen Stadtfeld and the other members of the Black Knights and remnants of the Empire finally decided to enter space and try to kill me."

"They're launching GN Hizacks and GuAIZ!

"Launch out Alpha Squadron. Beta and Theta will follow."

Braves and GN Darts launched from the Weapon.

But the Black Knights were personally trained by Ron in MS combat; they wouldn't go down easily.

"Sir, the Destiny has launched!"

"Kallen's personal unit. Prep Delta Squadron."

"Theta's away! Delta is following!"

"Colonel, 00 has launched!"

Ron chuckled.

Lelouch vi Britannia, the leader of the Black Knights, was launching in his personal MS?

"He's got stones. Prep the Morgan."

"Sir?"

"He's challenging me; I will not deny him. Give Kallen a challenge: launch Viper Squadron."

Ron walked to the MS deck.

GN-0000 00 Gundam: Lelouch vi Britannia piloting

Lelouch wanted Ron dead for only one reason.

Not because he betrayed the Order of the Black Knights, but because he nearly killed Kallen in the process.

He loved her, and when Ron nearly killed her, he pulled a Leonidas out of his ass.

"_Hizacks have engaged Alpha and Theta Squadrons! Delta's followed! Oh, shit_!"

"What is it?" "Viper Squadron! And we all know what that means!"

"Colonel Pinkerton and the A4 Morgan."

"_He just launched_!"

"I know he'll send Viper Squadron after me while he deals with Kallen. Not on my watch."

"_Oh, you've got it all wrong_, Your Highness._ I'm after you_!"

Lelouch saw 20 Braves-Viper Squadron-being lead by the GNADF-X01A4 Morgan Raiser.

"Hello, Colonel!"

"_Lelouch. Good to see you again._"

"You want me dead; I want you dead. Bit of a problem there."

"_I'm trying to restore history to it's proper path, here, and you got in the way! I clearly heard both of you say 'It'd be a hell of a lot better if Britannia never existed_!'"

"If that happened, we wouldn't exist!"

"_If you're that eager to die, let me assist in your suicide. Viper Squadron, kill Kallen. Lelouch is mine_."

The Braves all targeted the ZGMF-X42S Destiny piloted by Lelouch's girlfriend, Kallen Stadtfeld. Lelouch growled.

"You always get your lackeys to kill for you."

"_Oh, no. I get my hands dirty _all t_he time_."

"That's it! You're dead! Lelouch vi Britannia..."

"_Colonel Ronald Pinkerton..._"

"00 Raiser!"

"_GNADF-X01A4 Morgan Raiser_!"

"Engaging the enemy!"

"_Destroying all opposition_!"

Kallen killed two Braves with the anti-ship sword, but more Braves attacked.

"_Damn it_!"

Then several beam rounds hit the Alpha Squadron Braves.

A Strike-type MS was shooting at the Braves. Ron and Lelouch looked up.

"_Damn it, it's the Raigo_."

Then DRAGOONs and Fangs fired at the Morgan. "_Damn it, my daughter's here! Target timeline: Cosmic Era! Date: September 16__th__, CE 73_!"

"Resetting for CE 73! Destination target?" European Continent; country: Germany. City: Berlin."

Lelouch knew the battle that gave the Colonel Mobile Suit technology: September 14th, CE 73: The Battle of Berlin.

ZAFT Colonel Albert Wesker somehow caused a tachyon-infused explosion, sending the _Minerva_, the _Archangel_ and dozens of Mobile Suits near the Colonial Fleet, including the wrecked GFAS-X1 Destroy, the ZGMF-X56S Impulse and the suit the Morgan was based on: the ZGMF-X10A Freedom.

This was known to all as the To Hell and Back Incident, due to the last words Ron said at the end:

"_To hell with Orb! Earth will die in nuclear hellfire, and I'll go to hell and back to do it!_"

"_I won't let you destroy our timeline, father_!"

"_Do I care?_"

"_You should! You wouldn't have your Mobile Suit without Earth_!"

"_Contact after the war would've been better! Viper Squadron, fall back! We're going on vacation_."

They ran to the event horizon, but Morgan Squadron and the two Black Knights Mobile Suits followed.

"Galactica, d_estroy that machine! Do it NOW!_"

A hail of fire hit the tachyon generator, but it was not enough.

GN fields and lightwave shields inside the hull kept the majority of the fire out of the machine's inner workings.

The fields were too dense for a Mobile Suit to get through, but a ship could.

The Black Knights' flagship, the _Phoenix_, began a suicide run at the hole created by Galactica and Pegasus. Ron and Viper Squadron sped toward the portal.

"_Your main target is Wesker's ZGMF-1017 GINN Nuclear/Beam Custom. I'd like to avoid any sightings of your Mobile Suits at all costs_."

"_Yes, My Lord_."

"_Quit calling me that_."

The A2 blew up a small number of Braves, but it wasn't enough. The 7 Mobile Suits entered the portal.

Maria knew a certain law that was in play: Murphy's Law.

Ron intended to be in Berlin, but instead, they were over the Dardanelles Straits.

They were in the wrong place, in the wrong time: over 2 months early.

Ron knew his daughter was on their tails.

"_Let's get the hell out of here! Head for Diocuia, and avoid ZAFT_!"

They ran off, and Morgan Squadron followed.

Ron wanted the Colonies to conquer Earth, but the Colonials wanted nothing more then peace.

It was time to end it.

She'd kill her own father during the turning point: the Battle of Berlin.

Sorry for the late update. Writer's Block sucks.

If anyone wants to use my Code Geass/THAB plotline, go right ahead.

Mobile Suits seen this chapter:

GN 0000 00 Gundam: Originally designed as Setsuna F Seiei's attack suit, the prototype 4th Generation CB Gundam was built for Lelouch vi Britannia. Unlike Setsuna's unit, this is not an upgraded MS, but the original MS. Like 00 Freedom, it uses two GN drives.

ZGMF-X42S Destiny: Shinn's second Mobile Suit, this is the original type, this time piloted by Kallen Stadtfeld. The Mobile Suit is superior to the Knightmare Frames used by the Britannian Empire, and is deadlier then all other units.

Glasgow: The first Knightmare Frame, used to take control of Japan in ATB 2010. All Knightmare Frames, including the infamous Lancelot, were inferior to even the first Mobile Suits created by ZAFT (ZGMF-1017 GINN/AMF-101 DINN), but were still useful...as cannon fodder.

Galactica-Class Battlestar, Block 70: After the Bloody Valentine War, Galactica was refit with Gottfried and Lohengrin cannon emplacements, along with lightwave shield generators. The refit took 8 years, due to the massive damage incurred by Ron's personal Battlestar, the Yashuman, and Neo-GENESIS.

Organizations:

Order of the Black Knights: Founded in the Geass universe, The Black Knights were created as a counter to the Britannian Armed Forces. In the THAB metaverse, Ron was a key member, building their ZGMF-1017 GINNs and ZGMF-601 GuAIZ Rs, GN 0000 00 Gundam, ZGMF-X42S Destiny and Galactica-Class Block 70 Battlestars. Lelouch tried using Geass on the Colonel once, but his Innovator brain was immune to it. Ron joined of his own free will.

And that's it!

If you like it, review.

If not, not my problem; lots of people like my work.

Next Time: Ron and Viper Squadron + Morgan Squadron and the leaders of the Black Knights = mass chaos at Meer Campbell's concert!

Ja Ne!


	11. Chapter 10: Concert Chaos

Valkyrie's Flight

Chapter 10: Concert Chaos

"I always hated Meer. But she's a turning point; if she hadn't taken the ADF-01 Falken into combat, the RvB mercs wouldn't've taken out a number of the Morgan's weapons systems."

Lelouch looked at Maria.

It had been two days, and no trace of Ron or Viper Squadron were to be found.

But that was to be expected: Ron was a master of hiding anything.

During the one year lapse from the Black Rebellion, he disappeared without a trace, only to kick so much ass during the Attack on Babel Tower, Britannia created their first Mobile Suits from blueprints Ron gave them.

Sure, they were DINNs, and the Black Knights had GuAIZ, but they were still a bitch to kill!

"So, where would he go?"

"A concert. Of course, I need to know what he's going to do!"

"He could try the normal approach: Braves attacking the _Minerva_ and Meer's ZAKU."

"_Now_ you're thinking like a Pinkerton."

Don't know to take that as an insult or a complement."

Maria gave Lelouch the mysterious Pinkerton Glare.

He experienced that for the first time almost 4 years before, when Ron became a physics teacher at Ashford Academy.

4 years earlier

Lelouch watched as a woman in a navy blue uniform with red linings walked in.

Her black hair contrasted her evil-VERY evil-red eyes.

"Oi, who are you?"

"Your newest physics teacher, Ronald Pinkerton. Question the name, I kill you. Painfully."

"_How_ painfully?"

She smirked. "Good question. And you are?"

"Lelouch Lamperouge, ma'am."

"One, It's 'sir'. It's a long story. Two, what does radiation do to the body?"

He got the point.

One idiot didn't.

"Seriously, you're too hot to be a guy!"

Ron pulled out a revolver: a S&W M500.

He fired, killing him instantly.

"Any more stupidity? No? Good! Unlike your other teachers, I will ride your asses into the ground. You will learn how to make a nuclear reactor from glue and bailing wire...and make it work. Lamperouge! You're my first victim."

"What?"

The look in Ron's eyes was mysterious and evil.

Lelouch also saw hatred...for Britannia.

Present Day

Lelouch was right, but Maria had the A2. Ron was with Viper Squadron, ready to attack the ZAFT base.

With Ron, flying beside the Morgan A4, was the GNR-010CCRPC Chaos 0 Raiser II, piloted by CC, the witch who gave Lelouch Geass in the first place.

Ron and CC were perfect for each other: both were nigh-immortal, royal assholes, but for different reasons.

Ron had genetic engineering, as Britannia confirmed it 2 years later, with brain tissue from an operation; CC had an Immorality Code, but the reasons why didn't matter.

CC could be killed by GN particle fire; Ron, on the other hand, wasn't badly effected by GN particles; they just made his Innovator powers stronger.

But her father stood no chance against a Newtype/Innovator hybrid.

She'd be the one to kill him.

But Ron didn't attack.

Instead, he was listening on shortwave band 0.2514: the RvB merc frequency.

He was worried about those damned mercs: impossible to kill, and their Mobile Suits were just cannon fodder!

Then the suits landed in the base, and Mirage Colloid hid them perfectly.

"Bastards have Knightmare Frames! That's it, you son of a bitch! The truce is off! I'm coming at you like a baby making machine! Balls to the wall!"

Morgan Squadron questioned their leader's sanity.

"_So, who wants to follow he_r?"

"That _was a stupid question_."

On the ground

Ron got into his personal Knightmare, the Zeus.

It was a mini-Morgan, minus the third GN drive.

He sent one to Maria after the Battle for UC Earth, but it wasn't likely they would fight.

Then a number of beam rounds hit the Guren MPTs.

The Athena, the Zeus' counterpart, was now piloted by the most pissed off woman in history: Maria Avalonia-Pinkerton.

"Son of a whore. This won't end well."

Then a number of modified Knightmares landed near the Athena.

"Something tells me you're not in the mood for a cup of hot chocolate or two."

"_Oh, don't worry, _dad_. You won't be worrying about much soon_."

Ron ran into a hanger, not wanting to be killed by his psychotic daughter.

It seemed immorality came at a price for Pinkertons: reduced sanity. (AN: There are drawbacks, see?)

"_Should we let those two kill each other and kill CC_?"

"_I second that_."

"_She's not Ron, but she's still a pain to kill. Let's go_."

Underground hanger

Ron and Maria were in a duel that was more comedy then anything else.

Maria was just charging, and Ron blocking.

Within 15 minutes, both KMFs were wrecked beyond repair.

Both got out, holding CQB weapons: Maria, a Katana; Ron, his Claymore.

"My first look at my father. Not very intimidating."

"Not really."

Both charged, swinging their weapons with the intent to kill.

They struck, and the fight was fast paced.

Then again, they were out for blood.

Parry, strike, parry, strike: the pattern was basically the same, minus the style of fighting: Japanese, Chinese, Italian, English, German and other sword styles were used by both of the fighters.

They eventually struck with so much force, they broke each other's weapon.

Maria put on brass-plated titanium-A knuckle dusters on both hands.

"Not fair!"

"You've got a titanium skeleton."

"Good point."

The sword fight turned into a fist fight.

Gut shot, headshot, armshot, block: that was the pattern for the fight.

Then both heard a woman scream.

Meanwhile...

CC had docked with the Morgan and was using the Chaos 0 Raiser to fight Morgan Squadron.

"_Aim for the GN drives! If we can't blow up the Morgan itself, Chaos 0 Raiser will do_!"

Beam rounds hit the Morgan, but that was moot: the same type of Geschmeidig Panzer anti-beam defenses used on the Forbidden kept the GN drives safe.

It wasn't the same for the C0R's cockpit.

CC ran, but Marina's GN beam saber destroyed the cockpit, killing CC in the process.

The Morgan ran off, on autopilot.

"_Christ, what doesn't that thing have? A_ Cuisinart?"

"_Shut up and blow it up before Ron gets in! We all know what'll happen then_!"

"_Hurry_!"

All 6 MSs chased the A4 to the ZAFT base.

"There goes the timeline."

ZAFT base

Shinn Asuka watched as a female version of himself jumped on Lunamaria's head, followed by another woman.

Both actually _ran_ up the side of the new GOUF's arm, and the fem-Shinn jumped...into a flying Mobile Suit.

The other woman stood on the GOUF's head.

"Fucking cocksucking bastard!"

Then another Mobile Suit similar to the one that flew overhead picked her up.

Shinn ran to the _Minerva,_ followed by Athrun. Both launched in the Impulse and Saviour, intending to stop those Mobile Suits.

Back with the time travelers

"_You made a big mistake killing CC_." "_And why would that be_?" "_That was_ Hiling, _jackass_!" "_Your _wife?_ But how_?"

"_Same thing that sent us here_."

Maria chuckled in her cockpit.

"Good. Surrender. You can join me and my mother back in our time."

"_The trip was one-way. And we're all going to die anyway_."

Then two more contacts popped up on DRADIS: the Impulse piloted by Shinn Asuka and the ZGMF-X23S Saviour.

"Shit! Ryu, change the colors on your Phase Shift Armor, now!"

"_Why_?"

"Your father and Shinn are coming in their SBV War MSs!"

"_Shit_!"

The colors changed from ZAFT red, white and blue to ZAFT red, white and blue plus black.

Ron smirked.

He already changed the timeline.

His job was done.

"_I would surrender to ZAFT if I were you_."

Ron jumped away, and the two suits caught up with Morgan Squadron.

"_What the hell_?"

"We're not your enemies. We're after a dangerous criminal."

"_Shut up_!"

"You should know that this suit is more powerful then the Justice and Freedom combined. Let us land and we'll explain everything."

"Why should we?"

"The safety of the entire galaxy is at stake. Commander Zala, please."

"_Land on the_ Minerva. _We'll talk_."

"Don't touch our MSs. The auto-destruct will not only destroy the _Minerva_, but everything within 500 kilometers."

"_Understood. Shinn, escort them in_."

Shinn growled, but did so.

'This is going to be a bitch to explain.'

LBBM-01 _Minerva_

"9?"

"9, and that's counting the Impulse and Saviour."

"This is odd."

7 pilots, two not even wearing proper pilot suits, got out of a number of advanced MSs, more powerful then the ones on board the _Minerva_.

Shinn looked at the Freedom copy.

"Damn thing's got no shield, no actual thrusters. This thing has to be analyzed."

"I said, Captain Asuka..."

The woman in the black flight suit removed her helmet.

Her blonde hair and red eyes made her look more like a demon then an MS pilot.

"That if you get into the cockpit, the auto-destruct will activate once you're confirmed not to be me or my father."

"_Captain_ Asuka?"

"That is your rank in the Colonial Fleet. I am Commander Maria Avalonia-Pinkerton, ex-Morgenroete designer, pilot of the ADF-X01A2 Morgan Raiser and your superior officer."

"Captain outranks Commander."

"Not in the Colonial Fleet. Captain's above 1st Lieutenant." "Oh." "Your friends are?" Ryu removed his helmet.

He had his father's frame and face, but his mother's eyes and hair.

The opposite was true for Marina: mother's body, father's eyes and hair.

"Captain Ryu Zala, pilot of the ZGMF-X56SRPC Impulse Kai, third in command of Morgan Squadron."

"Zala? As in Patrick Zala?"

"No, as in Athrun Zala."

Athrun's eyes widened.

Marina removed her helmet.

"Major Marina Zala, XO of Morgan Squadron, pilot of the CDF-X06 Susanowo V3, and the idiot's older sister." "By 15 seconds."

"Still older."

Marie removed her helmet, and Lunamaria gaped.

If it weren't for her redish-brown eyes, they'd be clones!

"Captain Marie Hawke, pilot of the GAT-X105RPC IWSP Strike Kai."

"Are we related?"

"You're my mother. My father's Gundam Meister Setsuna F. Seiei."

"That's not possible."

"The year's CE 73, right?"

"Yes."

"We're from Cosmic Era 112, 39 years in the future. It's a long story."

"We've got all the time in the world."

"My father is Ronald Pinkerton, the son of a bitch responsible for your existance. He's smart enough to create a time machine out of GENESIS and two other superweapons. He's planning to destroy this timeline so-"

Durandal walked in.

Maria scowled.

"Get that fucking bastard out of here before one of us shoots him."

"What?"

"30 seconds, then I get in the Morgan and raze this place to the ground."

Durandal walked away.

"That son of a whore nearly destroyed Earth before my father took control of the PLANTs. ZAFT leader or not, he's a fucking war criminal. And if you want, we'll give you our DNA so you can confirm who we are."

Time travel isn't as hard as you think, and I'm using actual science to explain it.

To travel back years, you'd need to go faster then light, and tachyon particles do just that. But if you don't want to get your brain scrambled, you need a heavy gravity well, defeating the purpose. But GENESIS and other Gundam superweapons can create fractures in space/time. In short: if an unstoppable object hits an immovable wall, it opens a rift. Tachyons focus this rift to a time and place, and universal FTL drives can open doors to any universe, any time, any place.

Mobile Suits seen this chapter:

ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited: This is another UC MS modernized in CE style, piloted by Heine Westenfluss, who quotes Ramba Ral's famous line about the Gouf and Zaku: "This is no Zaku, boy! NO ZAKU!"

GNR-010CCRPC Chaos 0 Raiser II: Chaos 0 Raiser was upgraded in the Geass universe for CC, or Hiling Care, Ron's wife, who ended up there 500 years before Ron showed up.

While it wasn't used this chapter, it made a cameo.

ZGMF-X56SRPC Impulse Kai: An improved Impulse, as the name implies, built for Librarian Works. The RPC stands for 'Ronald Pinkerton Custom', and is piloted by Ryu Zala.

GAT-X105RPC IWPS Strike Kai: An improved version built for Librarian Works, only with a fixed IWPS pack. This unit is piloted by Marie Hawke.

ZGMF-X56S Impulse: If you look at the design, the Impulse is based on the original Gundam, Core Fighter and all, sans the Silhouette Pack hardpoints. The basis, along with the Strike and Murasame, for the CDF-X01 Dart and, in part, the Morgan series. Piloted by Shinn Asuka (first) and Lunamaria Hawke (Second). Pilots are similar to Kamille Bidan and Emma Sheen in _MSZG_, and the Impulse is like the Gundam Mk II.

Athena and Zeus: Twin KMFs based on the Morgan A4, piloted by Ronald Pinkerton and Maria Avalonia-Pinkerton. Destroyed by a temporally insane Maria.

Next Time: Maria gets a gift from Lelouch: Geass.

Ja Ne!


	12. Chapter 11: Code: Geass Gundam

Valkyrie's Flight

Chapter 11: Code: Geass Gundam

"This is madness."

"As Leonidas once said, 'This is Sparta'. Genetics confirm it. All of them are matches to people in ZAFT's database, sans the two in the Impulse-type and the weird one. The girl in the Freedom type, Maria, matched Ronald Pinkerton as a family member, mainly as his daughter. As for time travel..."

"The fact that those people are the children of ZAFT's and Orb's best pilots proves time travel works. Still, why are they here?"

"They can answer that question, Captain."

ZAFT base: briefing room

"We're here to kill my father."

Talia's jaw hit the table at the casual answer.

"Your father?"

"Ex-Colonel Ronald Pinkerton, former CCE CO, is guilty of 8 counts of genocide, 60 counts of attempted genocide, 168 counts of third degree murder, 294 counts of second degree murder, 10564 counts of first degree murder, 816 counts of theft, 6 counts of treason against the 12 Colonies of Kobol-"

"Enough!"

Shinn took an aspirin.

"We don't need to know everything he did."

"Couldn't stomach it, could you? The amount of death one man can cause. Then again, Durandal's Destiny Plan would've forced everyone to be slaves of genetics. My father spared you of that, at least." "Destiny Plan?"

"It robs you of every freedom you have as human beings. That's the plan in a nutshell, unclouded by fancy lies."

'That's why that hate Durandal.' "So, what do what us to do?"

"If my father appears during any battle you fought, we'll make sure the timeline in intact, mainly thanks to Lelouch's Geass. We'll also need you to build a few...upgrades to our MSs, the A2 specifically."

"A2?"

"ADF-X01A2 Morgan. My Mobile Suit. We're not on equal grounds with my gender-swapped father."

Talia giggled.

"That's funny."

"He lost his body and got his brain put in a female clone of Shinn Asuka. Not his fault; blame his now-dead wife."

Shinn remembered the woman who ran up Heine's GOUF.

"That was your father?"

"_Very_ long story."

LMBB-01 _Minerva_: 2 hours later

"So, how the hell are we going to modify these MSs with, to them at least, 39 year old technology?"

"Those 'Knightmare Frames', the Zeus and Athena, have the same specs as the A4 Morgan. All we need to do is supersize them and mount these weapons to the A2 Morgan. From what I've heard of Ronald Pinkerton, he's a badass pilot."

Shinn watched combat footage of Ron fighting against him in the ZGMF-X42S Destiny, and it wasn't looking good for him in the future.

Ron's combat record stated that he never lost against Shinn, Lunamaria, Rey, or even Athrun!

"Cagalli, Lockon Stratos, Tieria Arde, Soma Peries, and, to an extent, Kira Yamato can't beat him! He was the Ace of Aces for the Colonial Fleet, rouge or not. What could 7 Mobile Suits do to kill him?"

"Well, the CO of Morgan Squadron is an Innovator, which is some kind of super-powered telepath, and a Newtype, so she might be able to distract him long enough to kill him. Two of the pilots are Athrun's children, and one's my own child! The fifth is Orb Aces of Aces Kira Yamato's son, the redhead's survived an attack by Ron 20 times and lived-not a feat that many people can attest to-and that Lelouch guy even beat Ron in a Dart!"

"A what?"

Lunamaria pulled up the specs.

"It's the first Colonial MS, and what the Morgan series was developed from. It's a Murasame with VPSA, Striker Pack hardpoints and...oh, my."

"What, what?"

"It's 39 years old and STILL in service! Your second suit was retired after the Colonial Civil War, 15 years from now!"

"I should be impressed, _how_?"

"The Destiny wasn't keeping up with the Third Generation Darts, which used near-nuclear batteries, which gave it the same level of power as the Destiny and Gundam Nucleus Drives, giving it superior performance against the Providence and the Destiny!"

"So what? They won't exist for another 15 months!"

"That just shows you Orb knows how to make a good Suit and the Colonials have to be geniuses to make it even more badass!"

He looked at the Morgan A2.

"The pilots Ron killed are stuck in the Morgan."

"Now you're thinking like a Newtype!"

Elsewhere on board the _Minerva_

"You want to WHAT? My father's a fucking Innovator and he's Geass-proof!"

"Not necessarily. The Knight of One nearly killed Ron using his Geass, the Power of Prediction."

"Nearly isn't good enough! Bismarck was still killed by the A4, and even Suzaku, your almighty Knight of Zero in his Lancelot Gundam was killed after only 30 seconds in battle!"

"The Colonel's been doing this for the past 30 years! None of us have been alive that long!"

"I have! I was born after my father was sent to the AD universe!"

"You barely look over 16!"

"And my father's old body looked like the one of a 24 year old, yet he was 74!"

"Too bad, Maria, and we don't have the time to argue!"

"Oh, no. You are not Geassing me!"

"Lelouch vi Britannia commands you: obey!"

Maria's eyes turned red around the edges. Geass had her under it's thrall.

"What is your command, My Lord?"

"Accept my contract, take Geass as your own. My wish...Kill Ronald Pinkerton!"

"Understood! I accept your contract!"

The Geass emblem appeared in her left eye, and she saw the future: The ADF-X01A4 Morgan in flames, her father's eyes losing the sight of life. But her squadron-her friends-were dead or dying.

Only Kallen and Lelouch, with Geass and Immortality Codes, would survive.

When the Geass wore off, Maria decided to try and kill Lelouch.

And her father's trusty S&W M500, which she stole from him, would do nicely. (In another location: "WHERE THE FUCKING (CENSORED FOR MA+ CONTENT) IS MY MAGNUM?")

10 .500 magnum rounds destroyed Lelouch's skull, but, to quote a famous comedy show, he'll live...to die again.

And again, and again and again-oh you get the point: he's immortal!

6 hours later

"Super-sizing these things was an uber bitch. But, now you have Funnels! And extra power."

Maria chuckled.

"She'll need a new name."

"ADF-X01V1 Valkyrie Gundam."

"Gundam?" "It's the OS. G.U.N.D.A.M. That, and a number of MSs have the name in other universes: Zeta Gundam, Wing Gundam Zero, Turn A Gundam, hi-v-Gundam, Gundam Exia, 00 Gundam and many, many others. And it'll piss my father off."

"I'd like to see that."

Maria pointed at 00.

"That's the GN-0000 00 Gundam."

"I see. And how many other...Gundams are there?"

"Hundreds, if not thousands. There are trillions of universes, and the Colonial Fleet's only explored 6 of them. During the past 25 years, diplomatic relations between the 6 universes have ground to a halt. The Titans nearly took control of 3 of them and the other 2 are at war. And, of course, my father's been creating chaos in universes we haven't been to yet, killing anyone who stood in his way."

"And how would he do that?"

"Using his engineering mind, sowing dissent blowing shit up."

Several days later: Dardanelles Straits

"Remember, people: We know my father's going to show up. Lelouch, as you still owe me for that Geass incident-"

"_Wipe the memories of everyone who fought during this debacle after the Battle of Berlin. Understood, Commander_."

"Now, the _Archangel's_ going to show up in five, four, three, two-"

A beam round went through the _Minerva's_ Tannhauser positron cannon.

"There's Kira."

Fangs flew in from the clouds.

"_And there's Papa_!"

"Keep those things away from the Freedom and the _Archangel_ at any cost! That's an order!"

"_Yes, ma'am_!"

Then something attacked the Fangs from above.

Maria knew the MS: the SYSTEM-99 Turn A Gundam.

"Loran? What the fuck is he doing here?"

"_Trying to kill Ron, evidently_!"

Turn A was one of Ron's creations, and thus was extremely powerful.

But there was a problem: Turn A was no match for the Morgan A4, piloted by Loran Cehack or not.

But the A2, or rather the Valkyrie, could help destroy the GNR-010CCRPC Chaos 0 Raiser, lowering the combat capabilities of the A4.

"Engage the fucker!"

"_Yes, ma'am_!"

GN beam rounds and plasma rounds flew from Morgan Squadron's weapons, and, thanks to Loran distracting Ron, all of them hit Chaos 0 Raiser.

The support fighter was crippled, and would soon explode.

"_Who the_ fuck _hit me_?"

"Knock-knock!"

Earth Alliance carrier John Paul Jones

Neo was having a major 'What the fuck' moment with the Freedom-style Mobile Suit.

Minus the huge Skygrasper-like fighter attached to it, it was a near-perfect copy.

Then an MS with what looked like a mustache started attacking it.

Finally, beam rounds hit the fighter pack.

"What the hell is that thing?"

Then another one, another Strike, another Impulse, a trio of MSs he'd never seen before, and what looked like the Raigo took off from the banks of the strait and attacked the pseudo-Freedom.

Said MS also started shooting at both the _Minerva_ and their forces.

They had a chaotic battle on their hands, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"It seems we're going to need ZAFT's help. Launch Gaia, Abyss and Chaos!Take out that Mobile Suit!"

Little did they know that this was a glimpse into their near future: nothing but death and pain at the hand of the Colonial Fleet's Ace of Aces, Colonel Ronald Pinkerton.

Sorry for the long delay! Computer upgrades take too long.

Mobile Suits seen this chapter:

SYSTEM-99 Turn A Gundam: Famous for the mustache, rather then the V fin of other Gundams, Turn A was first seen in the Japanese only _Turn A Gundam_. This universe is an alternate version of the Universal Century, where Turn A destroyed human civilization using the Moonlight Butterfly. (AN: As we all know, the jackasses at Sunrise reuse _**everything**_ from the Gundam metaseries, so you see a lot of images from most of the other Gundam animes, giving the impression that it's all one universe. Due to inconsistencies, like the first MS, I highly doubt that. (CE: ZGMF-X1017 GINN; AD: AEU-05 Hellion; AC: OZ00MS Tallgeese; UC: MS-05A Zaku I, just to name a few))

ADF-X01V1 Valkyrie Gundam: A heavily upgraded Morgan A2, and deadlier then even the A4. It is, in effect, the ultimate Mobile Suit. It's first, last and only pilot is Maria Avalonia-Pinkerton.

ZGMF-X24S Chaos: Called RXG-01 by Phantom Pain, the Chaos is a close range attack MS; the second Duel, in a sense. It's piloted by Sting Oakley, before and during the To Hell and Back Incident, where he and other PP units join the Colonial Fleet.

ZGMF-X31 Abyss: An Amphibious Mobile Suit, called RXG-02 by the EA and piloted by Auel Neider. It was destroyed at the Battle of Crete, killing it's pilot in the process.

ZGMF-X88S Chaos: A Transformable Attack Mobile Suit, called RXG-03 by the EA, and piloted by Stella Loussier. Recaptured by ZAFT after the Lodonia Incident and stolen by Terminal, it finally ended up in the hands of the Colonial Fleet.

Well, enjoy!

Next Time: Battle at the Dardanelles and just over a month later, the Battle of Berlin begins!

Ja Ne!


	13. Chapter 12: Valkyrie Gundam vs Morgan

Valkyrie's Flight

Chapter 12: ADF-X01V1 Valkyrie Gundam vs. ADF-X01A4 Morgan

Kira looked at the 8 MSs having a huge brawl above the Orb/EA fleet.

One was trying to kill them, the rest were trying to keep them safe.

Then the _Archangel_ appeared seconds later.

"_Would someone tell me what's going on_?"

"No clue, but at least they're stopping the battle. Hold on, one of them just fired at the _Minerva_ and the EA/Orb fleet!"

Kira, Athrun's Saviour and Shinn's Impulse engaged the MS.

Above the Dardanelles Straits

Ron's skills were put to the test as his daughter fought on a level nearing his own.

"Oh, shit."

Lelouch gave her Geass!

It was the only explanation that made sense, as she couldn't be a Newtype.

"_This is for all the innocents you've murdered_!"

"Fuck off, Cehack!"

The A4's VPSA (Variable Phase Shift Armor) kept him safe from Turn A's Moonlight Butterfly, but if it shut down for anything, he was fucked.

"Maybe if you weren't such a coward, Loran, YOU could have stopped me! Then again, maybe you couldn't have done shit!"

Loran fired his heavy beam rifle at the A4, but the lightwave shield blocked the attacks. The Gundams continued to attack the Morgan A4, but Ron had backup.

Viper Squadron's Braves started attacking Morgan Squadron.

"You idiots! Take out the _Minerva_ and the _Archangel_, then help me _kill_ these assholes!" "_Yes, sir_!"

"_Not on my watch, Pops_!"

The Impulse Kai fired at the Chaos 0 Raiser, but the fucking Geschmeidig Panzer kept everything away! "Die already!"

"You first!"

Shinn's Impulse hit the port GN drive with a beam saber, shutting down the Twin Drive System. In fact, it caused a feedback loop, causing the other drive to overload.

"Trans-Am!"

Ron sped toward the _Archangel_.

"If I die, the _Archangel's_ going with me!"

Ryu intercepted the Morgan, and ripped off Chaos 0 Raiser.

Ron wouldn't take that kindly.

"You're dead! FULL BURST!"

Six rounds from the railguns, the rifles and the MPCs hit both C0R and the Impulse Kai.

"_What the fuc...k_-"

Both Mobile Units exploded, causing a small nuclear explosion.

"_Holy shit!_"

"_His near-nuclear battery exploded! The GN drives are making the reaction more volatile! Everyone, get the fuck out of here_!"

"_Why_?"

"_This explosion is going to be as bad as the ones that destroyed both Hiroshima and Nagasaki combined! And this is only the first stage_!"

"What's stage two, then, my daughter?"

"_You know damn well! It'll make an even bigger one then the Tsar Bomba_!"

"Now, _that's_ a What The Fuck BOOM! Ja Ne, Morgan Squadron!"

The EA/Orb Fleet retreated, followed by the two famous warships.

"_There's no way he could get away with murdering my brother! I'll kill him_!"

"_You can wait! His crimes will catch up with him. I will kill him_!"

"_Does your Geass tell you that_?"

"_It does_."

"_Then you'd better let me finish him off_!"

"_Not likely. All of us are going to die in this. I'll take him to my grave_."

"_You're Maria, aren't you_?"

"_Commander Maria Avalonia-Pinkerton. I'm his daughter_."

"_I'm not holding it against you. You're nothing like your father_."

"_Oh, that's bullshit. I'm simply a female clone of him, with one difference. I want him to DIE_!"

"_He wants everyone dead; you want him dead. Big difference_."

Maria scowled.

"_One man versus 60 trillion_."

"_Good point. What happened to the fleet_?"

"_They escaped_."

Several days later: Battle of Crete

Athrun was waiting for Ron to show up.

"_Where is he_?"

"_Relax_!"

Then a squadron of MSs appeared on radar: 15 Braves and the ADF-X01A4 Morgan Raiser.

"_He's back_!"

GN beam rounds hit Daggers, Astrays, Murasames and the _Minerva's_ two ZAKUs.

"_And he's pissed_!"

"Let's see if our so-called Gundams can take out a few Braves! You with me, Commander Zala?"

"Considering that those Braves are 9th Generation Mobile Suits, and the Impulse and Saviour are 3rd generation, I'm not sure."

"_And their pilots suck! Engaging_!"

A small brawl took place between the ZAFT MSs and the Braves, and was soon broken up by a huge contact on both heat sensors and DRADIS.

"Wait a tic. The only thing that can make a heat signal that size and that DRADIS profile is...A _Valkyrie_-Class Battlestar!"

They looked up.

It was indeed a _Valkyrie_-Class Battlestar: the OOBK flagship, the _Japan_.

"That's anything but good!"

Three things were known about the _Japan:_ most of the space that wasn't used for crew quarters or food storage (as the _Japan_-Class Battlestar was the first to use Mk VIII GN drives as a power source, fuel was meaningless) was used for a huge MS hanger, the armor was thick enough to take GN nukes and FLEIJA warheads and keep going, plus it used a similar system that the Temporal Laser used to create a temporal vortex and go back in time, but it was never tested, at least on the _Japan_.

"_Sir_?"

"Engage the EA/Orb fleet. The Order of the Black Knights, the organization that I trained so well in Mobile Suit combat, would wipe you out. Leave Morgan Squadron , or should that be Valkyrie Squadron, and the Order of the Black Knights to me. I've never had the challenge to fight my star pupils in MS combat before! Your skills will be missed by the 11 universes I've been to. Who will fight me first?"

"_I will, Sensei Pinkerton_!"

"Todo Kyoshiro, other then Lelouch vi Britannia, you were my greatest student. Think of this as your final exam! To pass, you must kill me!"

"_You had many students, Colonel_."

"Setsuna. Followed them, did we?"

"_We all did. Kira, however, is destroying your device and had to stay behind. But today is the day we take revenge!" _

"_For Celestial Being!" _

"_For Britannia!" _

"_For the Earth Sphere Unified Nation!" _

"_For the Earth Federation!" _

"_For Londo Bell!" _

"_For the Moonrace!" _

"_For Japan!" _

"_For the people of the Koprulu Sector!" _

"_For ZAFT!" _

"_For Orb!" _

"_For the Earth Alliance!" _

"_And for all people you've murdered! All forces under the Black Knights' command! Attack Ronald Pinkerton! Being him to justice_!"

"_Yes, My Lord_!"

"_With pleasure, Zero!_"

The _Japan_ carried only 100 MSs, but there were over 600 on DRADIS!

"_Galactica_ and _Pegasus_ sent everything they could spare, all for me? I'm honored! Colonel Ronald Pinkerton, ADF-X01A4 Morgan, or rather..."

The _Japan_ launched a spare Chaos 0 Raiser, which docked with the A4.

"GNADF-X01A4 Morgan Raiser!"

"_Bastard hacked the Japan's launch controls_!"

"_Lelouch vi Britannia, GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser Gundam_!"

"_Maria Avalonia-Pinkerton, ADF-X01V1 Valkyrie Gundam_!"

"_Kallen Kozuki, ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam_!"

"_Ryu Zala, ZGMF-X56SRPC Impulse Gundam kai_!"

"_Marina Zala, CDF-X06 Susanowo V3-er, Gundam_!"

"_Marie Hawke, GAT-X105RPC Strike Gundam kai_!"

"_Tamaki Shinichiro, XXXG-00W0TSC Wing Gundam Zero_!"

"_Todo Kyoshiro, GAT-01J 105 Bushido Dagger_!" "_Setsuna F. Seiei, GN- 0000RPSFSC 00 Freedom Gundam_!"

"_Graham Aker, GNX-Y903VS Brave_!"

"_Loran Cehack, WMD-01 Turn A Gundam_!"

"_Joseph Yamato, __GAT-FJ108 Raigo Gundam_!" "_Heero Yuy, XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero Custom_!"

"_Knight of Three, Gino Weinberg, GN-003 Kyrios Tristan_!"

"_Knight of Six_-"

A Creepy, but mothering laugh was heard.

"_Marianne vi Britannia, GN-007 Mordred Seravee_!"

"Oh, God...She's completely taken over, haven't she?"

"_You don't want to know_."

Then a heavily modified 00 appeared.

'An Energy Wing from Lancelot, and it looks just like-'

"_Suzaku Kururugi, GN-0000RPC 00 Lancelot Gundam_!"

'So, the fucking Brits stole my design and modifed it. And Suzaku survived getting blasted by my Full Burst. I'm impressed.'

"_Athrun Zala, ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice Gundam!" _

'He survived?'

"_Shinn Asuka, ZGMF-X42SRPC Destiny Gundam!"_

'Fuck!'

"_Stella Asuka, ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam kai!" _

"_Cagalli Yula Athha, ORB-01GN Akatsuki Gundam!" _

All the Colonial/Black Knights forces attacked after saying "Engaging the enemy!"

Ron simply retorted "Destroying all enemy forces!"

The Colonial/Black Knight force had one target: the Morgan A4, piloted by Ronald Pinkerton, but it wouldn't be easy defeating him.

After all, Ron was the Colonial Ace of Aces, and few had ever defeated him, and even then, it was usually a Pyrric Victory, with heavy losses, and Ron just wouldn't die.

Shinn spammed beam boomerangs at the A4, hoping to hit Ron.

Instead, all he hit was the _John Paul Jones_.

"_Nice, Shinn. Now we have to deal with the EA/Orb fleet, too_!"

"_Stella, please_-"

"_Don't 'Stella, please' me_!"

"_Admirals! Can we focus on killing my asshole of a father_?"

"This isn't over!"

"_It will be for you_!" Railgun rounds hit the Gaia kai, but the Wolf of the Colonies wasn't going down that easily.

"_Dragon Darts, form up on my wing! Force him towards Admiral Zala_!"

"_And right into Maria's anti-ship sword_!"

Neo sent up his entire force to destroy the bastard who sank his ship.

"_Support the Mobile Suit being shot at! He'll help us sink the _Minerva_ once and for all!_"

Ron was having a blast.

Todo was actually giving him a challenge.

Todo's vibroblade katana and his beam saber were having a hard time giving through one another.

Then Marina attacked with her GN sword.

Then Ron got support from EA 105 Daggers and Orb Astrays.

"Looks like I get reenforcements!"

"_Don't destroy them! We need at least 20 Mobile Suits from the EA/Orb fleet to survive_!"

"_History's already gone down the gutter! What the fuck does it matter anymore_?"

"_Tamaki, Lelouch is why_."

Tamaki laughed as he shot down a Murasame.

"_Geass_!" "_That's right. I took my father's thanks to the good Colonel and added it to my own_."

"_Tamaki, quit destroying those Murasames! We need at least six to survive_!"

Then DRADIS detected the Archangel, the Freedom and the Strike Rouge.

"_All Orb forces, stand down-What the hell's going on_? "

"_Looks like the same Mobile Suits from the Dardanelles. And the one those guys are trying to destroy sided with the Alliance_."

"_Looks like they brought friends_."

Back with Ron, who was in trouble, being forced to run into his daughter and the Valkyrie.

"Not killing me today!"

He drew both swords, but Maria beat him to the punch, and destroyed them both and shot the Destiny Striker Pack's MPCs.

"Shit!"

He had to eject it before it destroyed the Morgan A4.

Then the Freedom shot at him, making matters worse.

"Ejecting DSP!"

The pack ejected and exploded near the Minerva, causing the same amount of damage stated in the reports.

Then Funnels from the hi-v Gundam started blasting at him.

"Shit! Amuro!"

"_He's not the only one_!"

"_Judau Ashta and Double Zeta? Who's next, Char in the Nightingale_?"

"_Correct_!"

The MSN-101 Nightingale was an upgraded version of the Sazabi, and Ron nearly destroyed it before being sent into stasis by Turn A's Moonlight Butterfly.

Beam rounds from the Nightingale and Double Zeta nearly hit Ron a number of times, and not getting killed was a must in this type of battle.

Then Zeta Gundam appeared and stated shooting at Ron.

"Kamille Bidan? What the hell? Is every ace after me?"

"_Just the survivors, Colonel_!"

The Super Gundam, Impulse Gundam Emma Sheen Custom and Hyuku Shiki kept blasting at him.

"Fangs!"

Setsuna and Lelouch fired everything at the AD weapons before they had the chance to kill them.

They failed, and 00 Freedom was ripped to pieces.

Setsuna survived, though, and made it back to the _Japan_ in the crippled MS.

Kallen's Destiny destroyed some of the Fangs, but 6 survived her attack.

"I've never had this kind of a rush before!"

"_That's because you have to piss everyone off to get it_!"

Then Dynames Gundam Fa Yuiry Custom fired at the Morgan, but all it hit were the rest of the Fangs. "This is amazing!"

"_He's high_!"

"_No, he's in SEED mode_!"

Tamaki finally hit the Morgan, disabling the starboard lightwave shield.

"Die!"

Tamaki blocked the shot (mainly because he was using the ZERO system, making him a better pilot) and fired again, destroying the left hand MK-121Z beam rifle. Ron drew a beam saber to make up for his loss.

He armed a Full Burst and fired at Zeta Gundam, only to hit the Orb flagship _Takemikuchi_ instead. Athrun's Saviour rushed at the Morgan, and he went into SEED mode.

"DIE, YOU BASTARD!"

Ron put the right hand rifle away and drew another beam saber.

He saw this before with another MS called G-Saviour and desided to pull the same thing.

He cut off the head, arms and legs, then kicked it toward the _Minerva_, who fired the starboard Tristan at him.

He blocked it with a GN field, but he was outmatched and outnumbered 70 to one, Braves or not.

"Viper Squadron, retreat with the EA fleet! I'll cover your asses!"

Maria fired off everything she had, but her father still escaped.

Order of the Black Knights flagship _Japan_

"We failed again!"

"No, we didn't. He's lost a beam rifle, a lightwave shield emiter and all of his Fangs. Most of the time you can't get anything from a Morgan-type."

"Still, this was, in effect, a victory for us and a loss for Ron. He lost two Braves and a lot of equipment."

"All because of the amount of skilled pilots we had!"

"Skill had nothing to do with it. It was all luck. Plus Geass doesn't hurt."

"But we lost 00 Freedom."

"But Ron designed something a lot better, along with the Brave: GNT-0000 00 Quanta Gundam."

"Quanta?"

"It's the plural for quantum. Think of it as 00 Raiser on steroids."

Setsuna looked at 00's remains.

"Can we build it in time?"

Maria turned on the lights. Standing there was 00 Quanta.

"Already built. The only thing it's missing is the cockpit. And I think 00 Freedom's will do nicely, with a few modifactions."

"Get started. The Battle of Berlin is only in a few weeks."

"I'm a Pinkerton. We work fast."

"If this is the final battle, Ron will fight to the death."

"I'll expect the same from us all."

_Hannabal_-Class land battleship _Bonaparte_

Ron watched as the GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam took off.

"Viper Squadron, escort the Destroy to Berlin. If the Black Knights want us, they'll have to kill us first!"

"Understood, My Lord."

"Shut up."

The End is nigh!

Only one more to go before the saga is complete!

Mobile Suits seen this chapter:

ZGMF-X10A Freedom: Kira's second (and longest lasting) Mobile Suit, the Freedom was designed by ZAFT, but stolen by Kira to save the _Archangel_ at JOSH-A. In effect, this is the father of the Morgan series.

GN-0000RPC 00 Lancelot Gundam: Piloted by Suzaku Kururugi, this version of 00 Gundam has an oversized version of the Lancelot Albion's Energy Wing, and in the hands of the Knight of Zero, is deadly to all but her designer, Ronald Pinkerton.

GN-003 Kyrios Tristan: Piloted by Gino Weinberg, the Knight of Three, it is a combination of the KMF Tristan and Kyrios Gundam. While not as deadly as 00 Lancelot, or even Arios, it is deadly to all but the most elite pilots.

GN-007 Mordred Virtue: Piloted by Marianne vi Britannia, it is a combination of the KMF Mordred and Virtue Gundam. Only Morgan-type MSs can get through the GN field and the Druid Shield, making it more a Mobile Fortress then a Mobile Suit.

GAT-01J 105 Bushido Dagger: Piloted by Todo Kyoshiro, this custom 105 Dagger is on par to even 00 Gundam. Only an expert pilot could defeat it.

GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser Gundam: 00's original form when equiped with 0 Raiser. This unit is as deadly in the hands of its' pilot, Lelouch vi Britannia, as it was in the hands of Setsuna F. Seiei.

ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam kai: A Mk V GN drive equipped Destiny, surpassing the original block's capabilities. Like the first one, its' piloted by Shinn Asuka.

ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice Gundam kai: A Mk V GN drive equipped Infinite Justice, bringing the heavier punch needed for taking on the A4 Morgan. Piloted by Athrun Zala.

ORB-01 Akatsuki Gundam kai: A Mk V GN drive equipped Akatsuki, and deadlier then ever. Piloted by Cagalli Yula Athha.

ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam kai: A nuclear reactor-powered Gaia combined with parts from a Dragon Dart, making it able to fly. Piloted by Stella Asuka.

MSN-101 Nightingale: A Newtype use MS, built for and piloted by Char Aznable.

Double Zeta Gundam: Made by the Earth Federation during the First Neo-Zeon War, Double Zeta is twice the size of the Morgan and has almost as much firepower. Normally piloted by Judau Ashta.

XXXG-00W0TSC Wing Gundam Zero: The original version of Wing Zero, built for and piloted by Tamaki Shinichiro. (Partly because he'd need the ZERO system to actually survive more then 15 seconds fighting almost anyone)

GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam: A huge MS, built to do one thing: to blow EVERYTHING up. The first unit is piloted by Stella Loussier.

_Japan_-Class Battlestar: A custom _Valkyrie_-Class Battlestar, eqiupped with the Float System, GN field technology and standard, GN, and FLEJIA nuclear weapons. This small ship could carry most of the Black Knight's equipment, including over 200 Mobile Suits.

HOLY SHIT.

That's a lot of Mobile Suits!

Next Time: The Battle of Berlin and at last, Ron's death!

Ja Ne!


	14. Chapter 13: Journey Home

Valkyrie's Flight

Chapter 13: Journey Home

"The Destroy's on the move! It's already wasted Kiev and Warsaw!"

"Set course for Berlin. We'll intercept there."

Maria finally fit the FTL drives to a number of warheads.

"Planning a nuclear party?"

"This battle is where the _Archangel_ and the _Minerva_ were sent to the Colonial Fleet. After you Geass everyone, I'll set off the nukes, and next stop for them-"

"The Fleet's location."

"A_ll hands, prep for contact with GFAS-X1 Destroy, Viper Squadron, their EA allies and the GNADF-X01A4 Morgan Raiser._"

"CIC, this is Commander Avalonia-Pinkerton. Load all missile tubes with FLEIJA warheads, GN nukes, and Mk XI Virgon's Mercy nuclear missiles."

"_ALL of the missile tubes_?"

"All of them."

"_Got it. Planning on nuclear spamming him into the next life_?"

"Partly. We'll need 8 missiles to send everything in a 50 kilometer radius 5000 lightyears toward the Colonial Fleet."

"_Contact with LCAM-X01A_ Archangel. _Repeat, contact with LCAM-X01A_ Archangel."

"Lelouch?"

"I'll Geass them, too." "We're intercepting the Destroy now!" "All pilots, man your machines! All pilots, man your machines!"

Setsuna climbed into 00 Quanta and started it up.

"The cockpit's different." "The controls are the same as with any MS, Setsuna. Prep for launch. Your main objective is to defend any and all civilians until they're evacuated." "What about the Colonel?" "Leave my father to me. I'll be the one to kill him." "Does your Geass tell you that?" "Partly. It can only see 2 hours into the future." "Take a look." "Valkyrie Gundam, you're on the launch pad." "Roger. ADF-X01V1 Valkyrie Gundam, launching!" The Valkyrie launched toward Berlin. ZAFT was having an extremely hard time fighting off both the Mobile Fortress and what was left of Viper Squadron, but that was explainable. ZAKUs, AWACS DINNs and even the nuclear powered Custom DINN piloted by Colonel Wesker were nothing to Braves; after all, like the Susanowo, Morgan A2 and newer Darts, they were 9th Generation Mobile Suits. "Leave the Braves and EA MSs to the Black Knights. We're after the Morgan A4." "Yes, ma'am!"

Viper Squadron

"Engage the _Archangel_ and the Freedom. Nuclear powered or not, it's still a 3rd Generation Mobile Suit. Take it out!" "_Yes, My Lord_."

"You are _all_ on my shitlist!"

Then one of the Braves exploded. From DRAGOON fire.

"The A2."

"_No, the Valkyrie! All Valkyrie Squadron Mobile Suits, cover the _Archangel _and the Freedom_! _When the _Minerva_ arrives, we'll have extra support_."

Ron cursed.

The Black Knights and Morgan Squadron were going to attack them, and the only support that the Destroy had were 12 Braves and the Morgan A4.

Still, it would be a hell of a test.

"Destroy Valkyrie Squadron. The Norse Goddess' flight ends here!"

"_No, what ends here is the Witch who haunts the Knights of the Round Table! Take out the Morgan_!" The Braves split up, engaging Todo's Bushido Dagger and the Susanowo.

"_Numbers will change nothing_!"

"_Not the idea! They're trying to force us to shoot one another_!"

Then MPC shots barreled past the two MSs.

"_Or get our backs to the Morgan so he can blast us out of the sky_!"

"_There's always that_!"

Ron dodged her daughter's railgun fire.

"Blast me all you want! I can dodge anything you dump at me!"

"_Dodge this! Funnels_!"

Eight funnels deployed from the wings and shot at the Morgan.

"Wait, if she can launch Funnels..."

DRAGOON fire nearly hit the Morgan, but Ron was anything but sluggish.

"DRAGOONs, Fangs, Funnels, GN Bits!"

72 long range weapons of all types shot at the Valkyrie, but Maria was faster then her father, and her Mobile Suit was superior.

But it's never performance that decides an MS battle: it's skill and, if you believe in it, luck.

Maria had both.

"_Kallen, Lelouch, NOW_!"

00 and the Destiny pinned the Morgan with something Ron hated.

After he replaced the power control systems-which used copper and fiberoptics-with ones that used Sakuradite, he hated them with a passion.

Gefjun Disturbers had just disabled the Morgan.

The 10th Generation MS hit the ground with an extremely heavy thud.

Marina landed the Susanowo beside the Morgan to make the arrest.

"_Commander, mission complete. He's our_-"

A .500 caliber round hit Marina is the arm.

Ron jumped out and got to the Susanowo.

"Since you don't use Sakuradite, I'll be taking your Mobile Suit. Bye."

The Susanowo took off, and Marina limped to the Morgan A4.

"_Lelouch...Kallen, remove...the Gefjun Disturbers! The fucker's stolen...my MS_!"

GN rifle fire hit Black Knights MSs very quickly.

Then Maria took aim with the FLEJIA launcher she installed on the Valkyrie. She fired one at the Susanowo, but all that did was knock Ron into the Destroy.

"Ow!"

Stella was launched from the cockpit, as it was exploding around her.

She landed on the Impulse's right shoulder.

Shinn got her inside the cockpit as quickly as possible.

Then Lelouch's face appeared on screen.

"_Lelouch vi Britannia commands you! Forget the last 3 months and forge new memories_!"

The Mobile Suits that survived, according to history, landed on their respective ship and both vessels got the hell out of there.

"Japan,_ this is Commander Avalonia-Pinkerton! Blast him_!"

FLEJIAs, GN Nukes and Virgon's Mercy weapons hit the Destroy, and Marina, piloting the Morgan A4, barely got on board the _Japan_ in time.

But Ron had the last shot.

Six GN rounds went into the Valkyrie, and nearly destroyed it.

Maria survived, and history went on, unchanged.

The _Japan_ jumped near a black hole and created a temporal portal, back to CE 112.

The Black Knights Battlestar went through, and they were back at the black hole where they started. "_Galactica_, Valkyrie: mission accomplished. He's dead."

"_This is Admiral Yamato. Good work. To the Black Knights: I'm sorry, but your universe was destroyed by Ron. There's no home for you to return to._"

"_This is Zero, leader of the Black Knights. We know. Vengeance has been served, but with no home, it wasn't worth it_."

"_We can give you a home. I know most of you are from Japan, which, in my universe, is part of Orb. You can live there if you want_."

"_We're joining the Colonial Fleet. Ron's gone forever, but the Titans still exist, right? We'll help you destroy them_."

Kira chuckled.

More of Admiral Adama survived in him then anyone else.

"_Granted. You'll be given commissions by the end of the month. Until then, visit Japan. That's an order from your Admira_l."

2 hours later

"Bastard got the last laugh, all right. That .500 cost me my arm!"

Marina had her arm amputated, and she had an artificial one put on in it's place.

"At least he's dead."

Marina laughed.

"Do you know how many times Kira and Admiral Adama said that? Too many. And he survived! He's like a fucking cockroach!"

"Even cockroaches die."

"Good point. Still, he's hard as hell to kill."

"Those missiles killed him. The Susanowo wasn't designed to survive FLEJIA strikes. GN nukes and normal warheads, yeah, but not anything like those FLEJIAs. Hell, the Morgan A4 barely survived the one!"

Marina looked at the trashed Valkyrie.

"Damn shame that she's never going to fly again."

"I'll rebuild it with the A4. I mean, they are more or less the same Mobile Suit."

Then Kallen and Lelouch entered the room.

"How are you?"

"Fine, except for the missing arm."

"We're jumping back to Earth; something about a repair job."

"_Galactica_ and _Pegasus_ suffered some damage during the battle to destroy that machine. The _Japan's_ blueprints, as requested by Admiral Yamato."

"Recommissioning those _Valkyries_ will be a hell of a lot easier thanks to this. President Uther was always an ass."

"All hands, prep for FTL jump. Repeat, all hands, prep for FTL jump."

"I was never comfortable with FTL technology."

Outside _Galactica_

The Temporal Research Facility was deep in the gravity well of the black hole.

Abandoned, and devoid of life.

Suddenly, dozens of metal cones buried themselves into the hull, and the structure started to change. Braves fell out, and fell through a vortex.

The vortex lead somewhere, but where?

The metal cones kept coming, and soon, the entire TRF was transformed.

The computers gave the minds of these creatures the location of Titans facilities in the Koprulu Sector, including the primary cloning facilities in Tarsonis orbit.

They gained access to the universal FTL drives and jumped into orbit of the Titans facility.

Life in this or any other universe would never be the same after this invasion of Tarsonis.

He's dead, but what is this new threat? It's alien, that's for sure!

But that means I must continue! First up: the Lost Sagas: Ron's adventure through the worlds of _Zeta Gundam, Turn A Gundam_ and_ Code Geass_.

Next, _Thor's Ascent_: in keeping with the Norse theme, this is the successor to _Valkyrie's Flight_. What happens? Watch Awaking of the Trailblazer: there's your hint.

Lastly, I'm continuing my other projects. Thanks for reading!

Ja Ne!


End file.
